Reflecting
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Winter is coming. With the humans destroying their resources, the rabbits have to make risky decisions. Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya must travel in the woods known for being filled with wolves In search of food if they want to make it pass this winter. Rabbit Hinata x wolf Kageyama. Many other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's long amber colored ears twitch on top of his head from the cold wind that just brushed against them. He looks over at Yamaguchi who's gathered some bark and sees the concerned frown on his face. They both know what that cold gust of wind means.

Winter is coming early.

"I think we should head back Hinata. We're not getting much here...and it's dangerous." Yamaguchi glances over his shoulder nervously.

"Yeah...the humans have cut so many trees down." Hinata gives the other rabbit a nod before they take off running towards their home. At full speed it doesn't take them long, the two rushing into the burrow.

"Big brother!" Natsu, the youngest rabbit, beams with big eyes. She runs to Hinata and hugs him around his waist. Hinata smiles at her and lifts her up, spinning her, getting her to giggle.

"You two are back! I was beginning to worry." Suga, the unspoken leader of the group, smiles. Suga is like their parent. He's the oldest and raised most of them. He takes what Yamaguchi gathered and frowns. "This is all you could collect?"

"The humans have cut most of the forest down...there's barely anything to gather." Yamaguchi rubs his arm, the nervous twitch of his big brown ears hasn't left.

"Yuck all you got was nasty bark!" Natsu sticks out her tongue when she sees Suga placing the food in a corner of the room.

"It's all we could find. I don't like bark either but you can't just eat berries all your life!"

"You're one to talk Hinata." Nishinoya says with a grins. He's coming up from the deeper parts of the burrow. "You try to eat all the berries when we get them!"

"I do not!" Hinata denies with a huff, his cheeks pink.

"Yes you do big brother!" Natsu accuses, grabbing Hinata's cotton tail and pulling.

"Ow! Don't hurt me!-"

"Natsu stop hurting your brother. And Hinata stop lying." Suga says firmly. He looks at Nishinoya. "How are things?"

"Good! No moles or badgers today trying to steal our burrow." Nishinoya gives them a thumbs up. If they were trying to attack, Hinata knows Nishinoya would scare them off. He's known as the guardian.

"That's good." Suga sighs in relief. Those gray eyes have looked uneasy since They've come back though. "...I want to see the condition of the woods myself. I'm going to go out for a moment. Hinata would you check on Yachi for me? She's in our bedroom."

"Whoa Suga are you sure you want to be going out there alone?" Nishinoya takes a step forward. He can be goofy sometimes but he really is a protector. Nishinoya is the smallest rabbit for his age but he's pretty strong when he needs to be.

"You can come with me." Suga smiles before looking at Hinata and Yamaguchi. "I'm sure you two can hold down the burrow while we're gone yes?"

"Yeah!" Hinata beams.

"Just come back quickly. There's not many places to hide anymore from the humans." Yamaguchi says cautiously.

"We'll be back." Suga gives them one last glance before they leave.

"Let's go check on Yachi." Hinata looks over at Yamaguchi and then down at his sister.

"She's been having more panic attacks than usual." Yamaguchi's ears flatten.

"It's the winter coming. It's always been bad...and winter's when..." Hinata trails off. Winter is when a lot of their family members have died. They've lost so many. Now it's just down to them, the children of the rabbits that once thrived.

"Yeah...h-her mother." Yamaguchi swallows. "Honestly when the winter comes, my chest gets tight too...i want to hide in this burrow and never come out."

"But if you do that you'll die! We have to go out for food." Hinata frowns at that talk. Yachi and Yamaguchi are their most nervous rabbits. Suga said something about they're prone to heart-attacks...He told him once that if a rabbit gets scared enough they can die from a big heart attack! It makes Hinata worried whenever he hears either of them talk about chest pain.

Hinata turns and grabs Yamaguchi by the face, holding his cheeks in his hands. As he expected, his pupils are dilated and his ears are flatten. He looks like he wants to run but there's no where to run too. They can't run from the cold or what's happened.

"We're going to be fine. We've made it this far! Just take a deep breath...in and out." Hinata starts to guide Yamaguchi just like Suga taught him to do. He watches as Yamaguchi takes a deep, slow breath. Slowly but surely he starts to calm down. He touches Hinata's hands and nuzzles it.

"Thanks..."

"Any time. Don't freak yourself out so much! It's not good for your heart!" Hinata lets go of his face. He notices his sister isn't by his side anymore. She most likely ran ahead.

"It's hard not to in these conditions."

They make their way into the bedroom. Yachi is curled up under some jackets that the rabbits have stolen from humans who had left them to be taken. She had come out when Natsu approached her to talk but when she saw the two males she quickly covered her face again.

"Are you okay Yachi?" Hinata frowns at this, walking till he's right next to his sister.

"Not really...I-I feel kind of strange." Yachi stays under the jackets.

"Are you having chest pain?" Yamaguchi crouches down to be at her level, those eyes holding concern for her.

"No...it's just...um..." Yachi sighs. "Is Suga here? I think I need to talk to him about this..."

"Suga went out to see the forest...The one we usually go to has been torn down by the humans." Hinata hugs himself, feeling the coat he's wearing. Why do the humans make such useful things? Only to destroy everything else?

"The forest has been destroyed?!" Yachi screams, coming out of the jackets horrified. "How will we get enough for the winter!"

"We gathered some bark today." Yamaguchi offers but he's starting to look pale too.

"At this rate we'll go instinct..." Yachi bites her finger nails.

"We'll come up with something!" Hinata grips his fist, smiling at the two rabbits that look like they're about to cry. "We're not dead yet!" Those amber eyes are so bright that the two rabbits take hope in them. They calm down. Hinata's nose wiggles when he picks up a faint scent. Hinata smiles. "Suga and Nishinoya are back!"

Everyone gets up to greet them, even Yachi leaves the safety of her jackets to see them. Hinata's smile is wiped off his face when he sees the grim look on Suga. He's never seen him look so serious.

"That forest won't give us enough for the winter and it's a huge risk just to go there. The humans can easily spot us." Suga says, looking at everyone slowly.

"Then what are we going to do? Without food we'll all die." Yachi trembles. Natsu's eyes water and she hugs Hinata's leg.

"There has to be other things we can do! That couldn't be the only forest right? What about that one near the lake!" Hinata's eyes light up in realization. Suga doesn't brighten from this, his frown gets deeper.

"Yes...there is _that_ forest. I'm sure that forest has enough food to last us two winters."

"What? That's great!" Hinata jumps, Yachi and Yamaguchi smiling too. Nishinoya surprises them from speaking.

"That forest is filled with wolves though and other creatures that would love to eat us."

"That's true. It's very dangerous. Any rabbit would be a fool to venture in there yet...it may be our only chance of survival through this winter." Suga lets that set in.

"W-W-Wolves." Both Yachi and Yamaguchi are panicking.

"That being said." Suga presses on though he looks sick. "We need brave rabbits to go into that forest to bring back food-"

"Any rabbit that goes in there will be killed!" Yamaguchi's eyes widen in horror.

"Not necessarily!" Suga yells, Yamaguchi shutting his mouth. "It's not as dangerous if you stay on the outer edges of the forest. There's bound to be food in that area so...that's what we'll do. If we don't do anything, we will starve to death."

Yamaguchi swallows, his gaze averting. Hinata looks down at his small sister. She's hugging his leg so tightly, her little frame shaking. She's so skinny. She doesn't have enough fat on her and with her small size she would be the first to die in a food shortage.

"...I'll go into the forest." Hinata states. Everyone looks at him in shock. Even Suga looks like he wasn't expecting it. There's a flash in his eyes of concern, like he wants to fight it, but it dulls. Someone needs to go.

"You shouldn't go alone." Suga says. He opens his mouth about to offer himself-

"I'll go with Shouyou!" Nishinoya wraps his arm around Hinata's shoulder. "If he's going in that forest...I'm not letting him go alone. Together we'll get a bunch of food!"

"Nishinoya..." Hinata's eyes widen at the bright smile he gets from his friend. He feels like crying for some reason. The shorter male is so cool.

"Alright." Suga smiles gently. "Then I shall go with you too-"

"N-No i'll go." Everyone looks at Yamaguchi. Their ears perk up, making sure they're not hearing him wrong. He looks at Suga with determination even though he's shaking. "I'm not very strong. I don't want to be left to protect the burrow. I can hold much of the food. I'll be more useful there than here."

"...If you're sure." When Yamaguchi doesn't back out, Suga takes a shaky breath. He puts on a brave smile. "Then Hinata, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi will all go out to the forest tomorrow. You three eat well tonight and get some rest!" Suga turns away from them, keeping his hands on his hips.

"You can't be s-serious Suga..." Yachi trembles, looking over at the three males who hold fire in their eyes.

"Big brother I don't want you to go! Are you going to get hurt?' Natsu looks at him with those big watery eyes.

"Nope!I'm going to be fine! And i'm going to bring back a bunch of yummy foods!" Hinata frowns when this doesn't seem to make her smile. Hinata smirks. "You know there's some berries left...i think i'm going to eat them all before I go!" He says cheerfully before running towards the food in slow motion.

"No! Those berries are for everyone big brother!" Natsu squeals and runs after him. Hinata is just happy he's gotten her to smile again. Yamaguchi and Nishinoya smile at seeing the two before they join them to get their fill. Hinata was joking about eating all the berries but everyone wouldn't put it past him.

"Suga..." Yachi walks over to Suga who still hasn't moved from his spot. Her ears flatten. "You can't really think about sending them out there...isn't there something else we can do?-"

"Yachi...don't you think i've thought about everything else?" Suga turns towards her. The smile that once there isn't anymore. Tears fall down his face. Suga would never let the three see this weakness. "I don't want to send them out. It makes me ill just thinking about it. But we will die. There's no other way."

Yachi can't stand to see those tears. Suga is like her brother. They were raised by the same mother.

"...Then there's no other way." Yachi grabs his hands, giving them a squeeze. "I'm worried like you are but...they're all amazing! And I know if they take too long to come back...you'll go after them."

"Yes..." Suga wipes his eyes with one of his hands. He sniffles before he calms down. You wouldn't even know he had been crying. "It's going to be fine..." Suga squeezes her hand. Yachi wonders if he's trying to assure her or himself.

Yachi lowers her gaze. "You know...i'm sure this isn't the best time but I need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" Suga straightens up, studying her. Yachi's cheeks get pink and she nods.

"It has something to do with the winter coming and..." Yachi leans in. Suga listens with furrowed eyebrows of concern but once she gets to the end, the older man is slightly red himself.

"I-I see. Well it makes sense. You are of age and times are bleak..."

"Do you...Do you think I should mate?" Yachi asks quietly.

Suga looks very troubled by this. He closes his eyes and thinks for a long time before he opens them. "...Yachi that is up to you."

"But if I don't, and something were to happen to you guys...then we would become instinct."

"I'm sure they're other rabbits out there..."

"What if there isn't? And how would I even find them...I think I should have babies...there's strength in numbers and...the urge is strong."

"We could keep our family going..." Suga is starting to see what Yachi is saying. He looks at her. "Who would you want to mate with?" He looks nervous when she looks at him.

"Don't worry. I couldn't mate with you...you're like my brother." She shakes her head.

"That leaves you with three choices...i'm sure they would all mate with you. They all care about you and really all male rabbits want to do is make people pregnant. They're that _age_ now."

"I d-don't know if I could pick." She blushes darkly. "I was w-wondering if you could do it?"

"Me?" Suga thinks for a moment. "Well...we want the best mate. I think it should be Yamaguchi. He's the tallest one out of us and he's very gentle. I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes too...there's attraction. Hinata may look at you like a sister. Nishinoya is well...Nishinoya."

"...Y-Yeah I've been feeling it with Yamaguchi..." Yachi looks like she's about to pass out. "I-I can't ask him though. I'm too nervous."

"I'll talk to him. This is a big deal. You're doing something really important Yachi..."

"I want to do something for you all. I'm the only one who can give us babies so...I want to." Yachi is flushed but she nods her head with that determination. Suga pulls her In for a hug.

"You're all grown up now...Mom would be proud."

Yachi hugs him tightly. She won't break down. Those words made her so happy.

"Wait here, I'll go get Yamaguchi so we can all discuss this." Suga leaves Yachi there. Her ears stay flatten on her head. This is going to be awkward. Suga comes back with Yamaguchi looking confused. He glances between the two.

"Did I do something wrong?" He questions.

"No. We wanted to discuss with you something very important..." Yachi can't look at Yamaguchi as Suga explains everything they just talked about. She listens to Suga as he tries to calm Yamaguchi down...this talk has probably upset him. He's such a nervous guy-

"Yachi...i'll do it." Yachi's eyes widen when she feels Yamaguchi grab her arm. She turns to face him, seeing how red he is. "I want to...I think it's important. I'm glad you picked me." He flushes more. He's too cute. Yachi feels this over whelming urge in her and she grabs the boy, kissing him on the lips. As soon as this occurs, the room gets so much hotter.

"Okay well...I'll leave you two at it then." Suga is quick to hop out of there.

Sura makes sure no one sees the act Yamaguchi and Yachi partake in. He'll explain it later. Curse his good hearing though. He knows what those breathy sounds are from, and the sighs and the moans.

It seems he picked the right choice. Though a very shy boy, Yamaguchi had no problems with getting Yachi pregnant. There was an attraction after all.

"What is that?" Hinata questions. "Are Yamaguchi and Yachi okay?"

"They're fine. Lets just all go to sleep." Suga falls on Hinata and Nishinoya, hugging them both and unknowingly trapping them.

"I'm not tired!" Hinata whines loudly...his whining is louder than what they're doing.

"I don't want to sleep." Hinata keeps complaining. Nishinoya joins in. Suga doesn't let them go but he's grateful for once for they're annoying yelling.

He glances over to see Natsu curled up and already sleeping. He smiles.

It will be nice having some more young ones around.

* * *

"You're still awake Hinata?" Hinata's ears twitch at the voice and he turns his head to look over at Nishinoya. He's laying close beside him.

"Yeah. I can't really sleep."

"Is it because of tomorrow?" Nishinoya asks. His expression strangely serious for him.

"Maybe. It's not that I'm scared I just...It's kind of exciting isn't it? The three of us going on a mini adventure. I've always been curious about those woods..."

"I think you're scared too. You look kind of pale." Hinata averts his gaze. "It's alright to be scared. I'm kind of afraid too. Wolves are dangerous creatures." Nishinoya's eyes gleam. "but you're right. It is an adventure. We're going to get a bunch of food before those wolfs know what hit them!"

"Right!" Hinata perks back up, gripping his fist. He looks at Nishinoya curiously. "...Do you know much about wolves? I know they're dangerous but...what are they like-"

"Wolves are rabid killers." Hinata and Nishinoya tense when Suga suddenly sits up from being curled up in the corner. Those gray eyes shine in the dark. "They travel in packs and kill anything in sight. If you run into a wolf tomorrow...run. Don't try to fight them. You can out run them. Don't try talking to them either. Wolves will try to trick you with false words."

"You know a lot about wolves Suga." Hinata frowns, feeling a shiver of fear. He's never seen Suga look so serious. Wolves must be deadly. But if Suga says they can out run them then Hinata doesn't have anything to worry about. He's fast. Very fast.

"Before you two were born, we were attacked by a group of wolves. It was a slaughter. The ones who were able to run survived but..." Suga grips his fist. "...A wolf had tricked one of our kind. He lured him in with sweet words and actions...once the wolf found out about the rest of us...well you know how the story goes from there."

"Wolves can't be trusted."Nishinoya's ears go back.

"That's so low. Acting like our friend...then doing something like that...When ever the word 'wolf' was spoken my mother would get so scared..." Hinata frowns thinking about his dead mother. She was shot by a human and stolen. Hinata's stomach twists but he won't get sick. Not this time. "I never really got to talk about wolves or understand why..."

"Most wanted to forget that night. I want to forget it but I can't." Suga's words hang heavily in the air.

"...Hey Suga? Where's Yamaguchi and Yachi? They're still not here." Hinata asks, wanting to break this tenseness.

"Hm? Oh they're resting in the other room. I wouldn't bother them." Suga looks over at Nishinoya and Hinata. He gives them a firm look. "You two should be asleep right now."

"Eh I know but it's hard." Hinata starts to roll around. "I'm full of energy! I'm going to grab so many berries for Natsu...She won't know what to do with herself!"

"I"m glad to see you so energetic about this but you need to sleep." Suga gets up and moves over so he's laying in between Nishinoya and Hinata. On reflex Hinata curls in towards Suga, hugging his arm and enjoying the familiar warmth. Suga gives Hinata's ear a lick, grooming him before he does the same to Nishinoya. The nice treatment is making him feel a little tired...

Hinata falls asleep, dreaming of jumping his highest to get an apple off of the highest branch of a tree.

* * *

"Where were you last night guys?" Hinata asks when he wants into the main area of their burrow and sees Yamaguchi and Yachi in the corner. The boy is looking over her with concern, Yachi is flushing and rubbing her stomach. They're both smiling at each other though. When Hinata came in they both got a dark red.

"J-Just here!" Yamaguchi squeaks.

"We didn't d-do anything weird!" Yachi adds.

"Why are you two so red?" Nishinoya asks the question Hinata was about to. He just woke up as well. "It smells kind of weird in here."

"Weird?" Hinata sniffs. "Yeah it does-"

"Okay I need to explain this to you before you give them a heart attack." Suga steps in when he sees how red the two look. They're breathing too quickly too. He doesn't want to throw the jumpy rabbits into heart attack over something so small.

"Yamaguchi mated with Yachi last night. Yachi is going to have children."

Hinata and Nishinoya stare with wide eyes, their lips slightly parted. Natsu is the only one jumping up and down.

"Yay! I get to have friends!" She giggles.

"Whoa! I didn't even know you two liked each other!" Hinata gasps, pointing a finger at the two. "You did it last night?! Yachi why didn't you tell me you liked Yamaguchi-"

"I-I just decided that I wanted to have children. When I thought about who I would want...I thought of Yamaguchi." She explains with a flush.

"Oh my gosh you're going to be a father!" Nishinoya grabs Yamaguchi, pulling him down so he can ruffle his hair. "So that's what all those sounds were-"

"Stop!" Yamaguchi and Yachi groan.

Hinata still looks shocked. Yachi smiles at him. "...If I have a boy...I think I want to name him Hinata-"

"R-Really?" Hinata's eyes widen.

"You are my best friend! You all are close to me...so I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was embarrassed...I've been wanting to mate for some time now." She blushes at saying this. "...I think it happened naturally because of all the numbers we've lost."

"It's a brave thing Yachi is doing." Suga walks up to her and smiles. He looks at everyone else. "I'll be helping her with her pregnancy so you don't have to worry about that." He looks at Yamaguchi and smiles. "I'll teach you anything you want to know."

"O-Okay." Yamaguchi rubs his arm.

"But now that you know that Yachi will be having a baby, that means we need even more food for her. The trip you three are going to take today is very important. You must take it seriously." Suga walks towards them. He's keeping his face straight. " I want you three to run and then run out. No sight seeing. Be on high alert. As the two are collecting one stand guard. If you run into wolves, as I discussed with you last night, you run out as fast as you can. Always run away from the forest and not deeper into it."

"Right!" The three brave rabbits shout.

"No worries. I'll make sure everyone gets home." Nishinoya points at himself.

"Big brother..." She walks up to her brother with those big eyes. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes. I'm going to bring you back a bunch of yummy things to eat!" Hinata smiles, picking up his sister before spinning her. She giggles, her hears that were flatten perk back up. "Be good for Suga and Yachi!"

"I will!" She squeals as she placed down. She runs over to Yachi and hugs her leg.

"We'll head out now while it's early. A lot of our predators hunt at night so it's for the best." Nishinoya looks at Yamaguchi and then at Hinata.

"That's true. Go out now and be safe." Suga bites his lip.

"Wooo! Lets get some food!" Hinata cheers, running out of the burrow.

"W-Wait Hinata! Don't just run out like that!" Yamaguchi squeaks, running after him. "It's dangerous!"

"Haha! That's the spirit Shouyou! Food!" Nishinoya roars as he runs after them.

Suga and Yachi are left watching the three leave. They both give the young one a smile when she looks at them but...

Both of their chests feel tight.

* * *

"Wow! This forest is pretty big." Hinata's eyes widen as they walk into this woods that's always been forbidden for him since he was younger. His mouth waters when he spots a bush with some berries right away. "Jackpot! Yamaguchi lend me your arms!" Hinata rushes over to the bush and starts to pick the blue berries.

"R-Right." Yamaguchi is trembling, his ears perked up as he makes his walk to Hinata cautiously.

"It's okay Yamaguchi. I'll stand guard. You two focus on getting as much food as you can." Nishinoya says. They nod at each other. Yamaguchi gets to work with Hinata, picking the berries. Nishinoya stands off to the side, his ears perked up and his nose wiggling as he sniffs.

"We shouldn't just get berries Hinata. We need other foods as well." Yamaguchi says when Hinata pushes a whole bunch of the berries he just collected into his hands. The timid rabbit was smart enough to bring a jacket so he puts the berries into the pockets. Hinata is only wearing some human shorts he stole, his amber puffy tail sticking out of the top.

He's much faster that way.

" Fine. We'll take this." Hinata starts picking out some grass,and weeds. He goes a little deeper into the forest and beams when he sees some flowers. He's quick to pick them up and hand them to Yamaguchi. "This forest is loaded with foods!"

"Yeah we're getting a lot." Yamaguchi smiles. He seems more comfortable now that they've started.

"There's no signs of danger as far as I can tell too." Nishinoya grins. "Looks like we're going to make out good!" His grin gets sly as he looks over at Yamaguchi who is more focused on what ever Hinata hands to him. "So who was your first time?"

"H-Huh?!" Yamaguchi drops the grass Hinata just gave him, whipping his head over at the shorter rabbit who is laughing at his flushed face.

"Are you excited to be a father?" Hinata chimes in, looking at Yamaguchi with those bright amber orbs.

"I-I think so-"

"What you going to name them?" Nishinoya shouts.

"H-How should I know? It just happened-"

"Yachi said she would name one after me!" Hinata cheers.

"I want one of them to be named after me too!" Nishinoya pouts.

"There might not be more than one...and it's up to Yachi-"

"No fair!" Nishinoya glares when Hinata sticks his tongue out at him. He grins when he looks at Yamaguchi again. "So are you and Yachi mates now?"

"I-I'm not sure. We haven't really talked about it...last night sort of happened. It was total instinct...i thought I wouldn't know what I was doing but I did." Yamaguchi rubs his arm. "i'll ask her about that later. Right now it's more important to get food for our babies."

"That's true! After all Yachi is going to need a lot more for-" Nishinoya says with this big smile.

There's a 'wish' sound. Nishinoya cries out in pain, falling on the ground. Blood splats everywhere.

"Nishinoya!" Hinata and Yamaguchi scream, both running over towards him.

"N-No! Get away from me! They'll shoot again." Nishinoya glares at the two, holding his hand over his shoulder that's bleeding greatly. He shoves Yamaguchi away just as there's another 'wish' sound. This time Nishinoya is shot in the leg.

"Ha! I got you now Rabbit. You won't be able to run." They hear a man's voice.

"G-Get away you two!" Nishinoya yells, trying to get up. "Damn! What are humans doing in this forest? I thought it was wolves we had to worry about!" He looks pale, his eyes are going out of focus.

Hinata hears that human is walking closer. They need to do something or they're all dead.

"Yamaguchi get Nishinoya back home!" Hinata swallows as he runs into the human's line of vision and starts to jump up and down. "Hey! You big jerk! Look at me!"

"huh? Another rabbit? Looks like it's my lucky day-" The human grins, pointing his gun towards Hinata. Hinata takes off running, leading the human's attention away from Yamaguchi and Nishinoya.

"N-No Hinata!" He hears Yamaguchi yell but he doesn't listen. He turns around to make sure the human is still interested in him-

There's a 'wish' sound. Hinata feels a sting on his cheek...then warmth. His eyes get dilated and his breathing comes out in puffs. He gets on all fours and in his panic he runs as fast as he can. He can hear the 'wish' sounds and each one makes his heart jump with fear.

If he gets shot he's done for. Keep running. Faster. Faster.

"I ain't going that far..." He hears the human mumble far away but Hinata keeps running. When he doesn't hear any of the 'wish' sounds he turns his head to look back-

Hinata yelps when he falls down a cliff. He rolls down it, groaning when he falls on his stomach. "Ow..." Hinata starts to get up only to cry out when he puts pressure on his ankle. "N-No." Hinata sits up so he can look at his foot. It looks red around his ankle and it stings. This is bad. Hinata's ears perk up, listening for the human...

He doesn't hear anything. He must have lost him. Hinata glances up the hill. It's not so bad. Maybe he can crawl back up. Hinata just hopes that Yamaguchi was able to get Nishinoya out and back home. He was shot twice...Hinata grips his fist. Hopefully Suga can help him...they have medical supplies because from the humans they've stolen from but...will it be enough?

Hinata gets out his stomach and starts to crawl towards the cliff again. If his foot wasn't hurt he could jump up there no problem. Hinata starts to crawl up, only to cry out when the dirt loosens, causing him to slide back down.

"Not good...maybe I can just try to jump anyway. I need to get back to everyone." He's worried about Nishinoya. Hinata stands up without putting pressure on his foot. He quickly puts his foot down and bends to jump-

He cries out in pain and falls on his side, holding his ankle. That hurt. There's no way he can jump...what if he broke it?

Hinata sits up, glaring at the dirt, digging his sharp nails into it. Those hunters...why do they do this? They've almost killed them all off. Everything was going fine till they showed up. They were getting so much food...Wolves weren't the concern at all it was the humans-

Hinata's ears perk up when he hears something. He whips his head over in the direction he heard it. What is that? Something moving towards him...is it a human? It could be. But they're moving to be fast to be human-

Hinata's eyes widen when a boy comes out of the forest... _no_. He takes in the black ears on the top of his head and the long black tail that waves. He sees his sharp teeth when he yawns. Those blue eyes are the eyes of a predator.

"You're a wolf!" Hinata shouts, pointing at the said wolf.

"That's obvious stupid rabbit."

"Hey I'm not stupid!" Hinata glares at him.

"If you're not stupid then what are you doing here?"The boy narrows his eyes at Hinata. "This is my area. Any rabbit with sense wouldn't come here."

 _I have the worse luck! First humans and now I run into a wolf with a hurt leg! Suga told me to run but I can't.._. Hinata tries to force himself up again. He grinds his teeth, looking up at the cliff.

"I said what are you doing there!" Hinata's eyes widen when the wolf is right on him. He grabs him by the neck and slams him against the cliff. Those blue eyes burn into Hinata's. He's baring his sharp teeth at him. "Rabbits don't belong in this forest so _what are you doing here?_ " His voice is sinister.

Hinata swallows thickly, his ears go back, his heart is hammering in his chest. He just starts spilling out words. "I came in here because I was looking for food!" Hinata yells.

"There's plenty of other areas to look for food-"

"The humans destroyed our forest. There's nothing left of it. I came here to get food for the winter...if we didn't come here we would have starved!"

The wolf stares him down intensely. Hinata flinches when he touches his cheek, it stings. There's some blood on his finger that he sticks in his mouth. "You've been injured. What did it to you?"

"Humans came and started to shoot at me...while I was running from them I fell down this cliff."

"I knew I smelled humans." The wolf snarls, letting Hinata go. Hinata gasps and slides down the cliff to sit on his butt. "I will tell the others..." He sticks his hands into his pockets...Hinata noticed this right away when he saw the wolf, he's dressed completely in human clothing. He must have been stealing from the humans too.

Hinata's eyes widen when the wolf starts to walk away. Is he going to let him go? The wolf stops walking before turning around slowly to face Hinata. He still has his finger in his mouth. He pulls it out slowly, those blue eyes getting darker.

"W-What is it?" The hair on Hinata's ears stick up when the wolf walks towards him again. "You wanna f-fight?" Hinata holds out his hands but he ends up flinching when the wolf gets right on him. He crotches down so they're face to face.

Hinata closes his eyes when the wolf gets too close. He can't run. He can't fight a wolf. Hinata tenses when he feels the wolfs tongue on his cheek. The wolf pulls away.

Hinata opens one eye to peek at him. The wolf is licking his lips. "You taste good stupid rabbit. I smelled something sweet and it lead me to you." The wolf stands up, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"My name isn't stupid rabbit! It's Hinata!" Hinata growls, getting fed up with this wolf's attitude.

"I don't care what your name is." The wolf turns on his heel and starts to walk away. Hinata grips his fist and blurts out

"You stupid wolf jerk!"

"What?" The wolf turns around, his face dangerous. Hinata tenses up he stands his ground.

"I told you my name so you should tell me yours!" He yells out of his fear. He blinks after he says that...why does he want to know this wolf's name? He's really annoying!

The wolf stares at him for a long moment before he glares at him. "Just shut up. You're a rabbit. You're weak. You're my food." He stares down at him for a long time before he starts to walk off. "I would get out of this forest quickly. If I was able to smell you, so will others. In this forest, only the strong survive."

"Wait..." Hinata's glare falls when he sees the wolf about to run deeper into the forest. "You're not going to eat me?" Hinata points at himself.

The wolf doesn't look back at him. "I just ate. Consider yourself lucky. Get out of this forest and don't' return." Then he's gone.

Hinata stares after him a moment with wide eyes before he glares. "Who does that guy think he is? So what if I'm a rabbit...i can be strong. If I didn't get hurt I could have shown him..."

"Hinata!" Hinata's eyes widen at that voice. He turns around, his chest tightening."Suga! Suga i'm down here!" Hinata yells as loud as he can.

"Hinata thank goodness!" Suga suddenly appears on top of the cliff. He sighs in releif when he sees Hinata's big amber eyes staring up at him. "Are you hurt?"

"My ankle is a bit hurt." Hinata watches Suga jump down to him. With his help he's able to stand up. Suga picks him up like a baby.

"Don't worry, i'm going to get you out of this." Suga closes his eyes before he jumps as high as he can. He's able to lift them both over the cliff. Once he does that he takes off running at full speed, holding Hinata close to him.

"Is Nishinoya okay?" Hinata looks up at Suga, the older male looks pale.

"He's badly injured. I left him with Yachi. She's working on him now." Suga is so fast. Soon Hinata sees they're out of the forest and they're back into their burrow.

"Big brother! Are you okay?" Natsu cries when Hinata is laid down on a pile of jackets.

"Yamaguchi could you please take her into our bedroom?" Suga looks at Yamaguchi seriously.

"Y-Yes." Yamaguchi picks Natsu up. He's staring at Hinata in awe, in relief. "..." he walks away with his sister who's fighting with him.

"Tell me Hinata, are you hurt anywhere else?" Suga stares Hinata.

"No...Just my ankle." Hinata frowns when he sees Nishinoya laying in the corner. His eyes are closed and he looks so pale.

"Okay..." Suga hits Hinata over the head.

"Ow! What was that for-" Hinata grabs his head with teary eyes.

"For being reckless! Yamaguchi told me what you did! I thought you were dead!" Suga screams. Hinata shuts up when he sees the tears in his eyes. He takes a deep breath. "Wait here. I will work on Nishinoya first...then I will tend to you."

Hinata sits there quietly as Suga walks over to Yachi. He closes his eyes and hugs his knees to his chest when he hears Suga say something about having to dig out the bullets.

Hinata thought he was doing was right. If he hadn't did what he did...Nishinoya might not be here right now and yet...he understands those tears. Yamaguchi's eyes were puffy too.

They thought he was dead. Because he went deeper into the forest, because he took on a human by himself.

Hinata covers his ears when he hears the sound of flesh ripping and the smell of blood. _Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay._ Nishinoya is like a brother to him. He grew up with him. _Please be okay._

Hinata doesn't know how long he just hugs his knees to his chest before he looks back at Suga. Nishinoya is laying in a pile of jackets, his eyes are still closed. His wounds have been patched up. Right now it looks like Suga is setting up an IV for fluids...he hangs the bag on a branch coming out of the burrow.

How Hinata knows it's an IV is beyond him...but Suga always says-

"Thank you my past me!" Suga puts his hands together. Suga always told him that he believes that they use to have past lives as humans. It makes sense. Hinata doesn't even see much difference between the humans and themselves except for their teeth and ears. They can also understand the humans...it's just the humans that can't understand them.

Suga thinks they have been cursed somehow. He thinks something happened in their past lives that's made them like this now.

Hinata doesn't know if he believes all of it but it would explain weird stuff like how Suga knows how to put an IV in even though he's never read about it in his life. He also knew all the medical things without ever being taught.

"It's a good thing we robbed that ambulance..." Suga gets up and walks towards Hinata with a first aid kit. Yachi has long since run away from the scene. She's probably with Yamaguchi right now.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hinata's ears flatten, glancing over at Nishinoya who looks so pale.

"I think so...we'll see in the morning. He needs rest." Suga sits down in front of him. He starts getting his stuff out. "Let me see your foot." Hinata sticks his foot out, wincing when Suga touches it.

"Oh yeah that looks swollen."

As Suga works to wrap his foot up, Hinata swallows. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Suga doesn't respond for a moment. "...I know. You did what you thought was best I just...I'm just so relieved you're okay. I thought for sure that human or some wolf would have got to you before I could."

Hinata's eyes flash when he said wolf. He can't help to remember that annoying one with the glare permanently on his face.

"...If a wolf did find me, would it be possible that it wouldn't eat me?" Hinata asks.

"No. that's not possible." Suga shakes his head. "If I wolf found you before I did...you would be dead."

"But...But what if he just ate?" Hinata frowns. He did meet a wolf and it didn't kill him.

"The wolf would still kill you. They are ruthless creatures." Suga shakes his head. "Just be happy you didn't run into one...I'm so glad you didn't." Suga's eyes light up just a bit in relief. Hinata bites his tongue. If he tells him he did run into one would Suga freak out? He would.

But Hinata wants to tell him a wolf spared him today. That wolf was annoying but he didn't eat him. Maybe it was because he was full? But he could have just killed him anyway.

"There all finished. You should go and talk to everyone now. I'll stay with Nishinoya." Suga gets up once he's wrapped his ankle up well. Hinata stands up and limps over to the bed room. He smiles sheepishly when Yamaguchi and Yachi look up at him with frowns.

"Hi there..."

"You really scared me." Yamaguchi says softly.

"Me too." Yachi averts her gaze.

"Big brother is okay though?"Natsu runs to him. He smiles and ruffles her hair.

"I'm fine! I told you I would be! Did you see all the berries I collected?"

"Yeah! Yamaguchi threw a bunch down!"

"I'm sorry I was reckless. I just wanted to save Nishinoya." Hinata says as he limps towards the couple.

"I know. I just thought you were a goner." Yamaguchi sighs. "That forest is too dangerous...I almost lost you both."

"Maybe the food you've gathered is enough!" Yachi says with a hopeful smile. She looks pretty shaken up.

"No it's not." Hinata says. He knows it's true. What they gathered isn't enough for Yachi and her babies. It's not enough for them during the winter. "We'll have to go back soon."

"B-But..." Yachi swallows.

"...we have to think of a new strategy..." Yamaguchi trembles. "I don't know if I can go back there..."

"Yamaguchi..." Hinata frowns at how shaken up he is. It was a terrifying experience. Nishinoya could have been killed. Hinata could have been killed.

"Hinata you should rest. You're injured. Please lay down." Yachi stands up, running over to him to help Hinata lay down on the jackets. His sister jumps on him and wraps her arms around him. Yamaguchi stays where he is. He's staring off at the wall, his eyes shaking.

Hinata wraps his arms around His sister and snuggles with her. He's so tried. He feels like he could just fall asleep right now...He's aware that Yachi walks over to Yamaguchi...to comfort him probably.

Hinata lets his eyes slip shut. The exhaustion getting to him.

Those piercing blue eyes and sharp teeth haunt his dreams that night.

* * *

 **Here it is! Review and tell me what you think please.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nishinoya don't die." Hinata cries as he hugs the shorter male around his neck.

"Don't kill me off yet!" Nishinoya shouts, grinning as he hugs him back with his good arm.

"He's going to be fine Hinata. He's gained his color back and he's awake which is a good sign. He just needs some more rest." Suga smiles down at at the two. Yamaguchi is sitting off towards the side, frowning slightly to himself looking at the bloody bandages Nishinoya has on.

"Good! Man I was so worried for you." Hinata pulls away, his ears perking up when he really takes in the other male. Nishinoya looks a lot better than he did last night that's for sure. He looks weak but those brown eyes are strong.

"I was worried about _you_ , you nut case! I thought you were a goner when you were trying to get that human to focus on you." Nishinoya ruffles Hinata's hair. "When did you become so cool?"

Hinata giggles at the affection, his ear twitching on top of his head.

"Don't encourage him too much. That was a very reckless thing to do." Suga scolds but he can't help to look at the smaller rabbit with a bit of pride.

"Yeah..." Hinata rubs the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "but I couldn't just leave you!"

"Yeah I know." Nishinoya looks over at Yamaguchi who tenses at those eyes on him. "You carried me out of there...thanks."

"Don't thank me." Yamaguchi fiddles with his fingers. Hinata glances at him. Yamaguchi looks a little bit better from last night. He's still nervous and he looks a bit pale. Yesterday spooked him. Yachi is shaky too.

"You're going to be okay?" Natsu walks out from behind Suga's leg.

"Yes i'm gong to be just fine!" Nishinoya gives her a thumbs up, the little rabbit beaming.

"Now that everyone is here and conscious... I believe we need to talk about yesterday and what we're going to do." Suga's solemn tone gets everyone to look at him. Yachi's ears flatten, she knows what he's going to say. "...Yesterday was scary."

Everyone nods their head in agreement.

"We almost lost Nishinoya and Hinata, it was a close call with you. From what you've told me, it looks like the problem was with humans. Nishinoya was shot by a human and Hinata was chased by the same human which caused him to get hurt." Hinata glances down at his wrapped up ankle. Those blue eyes flash through his mind but he bites his lip.

"I-I just don't get it...I thought we would have to be worried about wolves..." Yamaguchi speaks up, his breathing getting uneven.

"I thought that was all you had to worry about too...but I was wrong." Suga looks at Nishinoya. "And you said the human looked like he came from deeper in the forest?"

"Yes. That's why he was able to catch me off guard. I was focused more behind us, not in front. It's not an excuse though. I should have been more alert." Nishinoya sits up, wincing when he moves his leg.

"It is no one's fault. You couldn't have expected it." Suga shakes his head. "...It's very strange that a human was hunting deep in the forest. Maybe after they've destroyed our forest they don't have anywhere else to hunt?" Suga's eyebrows furrow. "...Either way, the fact that you've run into humans and not wolves tells me that Humans may be our main concern. Hinata ran deep into the woods and he didn't encounter any wolves so that tells me they are probably deep in the forest...most likely hiding from the humans."

Hinata's ear twitches. Maybe he should tell Suga about the wolf. He did run into a wolf that deep into the forest. He may not have attacked him but he did run into one. Hinata opens his mouth to tell Suga about that black haired wolf-

"I d-don't know if I can go back there." Yamaguchi mumbles, holding his knees to his chest.

"That's understandable. Yesterday was traumatizing for all of you. I wouldn't expect that any of you would want to go back." Suga's eyes soften when he sees Yachi hug Yamaguchi, licking his cheek to give him comfort.

"They brought food back. I-Isn't it enough? So no one has to go back?" Yachi looks at Suga hopefully. Suga frowns.

"I d-dropped a lot of the food when I was running with Nishinoya." Yamaguchi hugs himself, already knowing what Suga is going to say.

"What you three gathered was only enough for a day. I'm sorry to say but someone will need to go back in that forest...if we are to survive the winter."

Everyone is quiet. Yamaguchi's ears flatten, his eyes nervously shifting. Yachi swallows. Nishinoya's expression is blank. Natsu looks with big eyes at Hinata who gives a smile to reassure her. Everyone looks so scared... as if going back is a death sentence. Maybe it is.

"I'll go." Hinata holds up his hand, everyone looking at him with wide eyes from his energetic response.

"A-Aren't you scared Hinata?" Yamaguchi asks, looking at him with awe when he sees how bright those eyes are...how determined he is.

"I am kind of scared but someone has to go out there! Being hungry is awful." Hinata ruffles his sister's hair. "Andd I want to get Natsu a bunch of delicious things!"

"Yay!" She cheers.

Yamaguchi stares at this before he bites his lip, his ears going back.

"Hinata you can't go back into the forest till your leg is healed." Suga crosses his arms.

"It feels a bit better..." Hinata moves his foot only to wince. Suga narrows his eyes.

"You need a couple of days before I'll let you go back into that forest. You can't go alone either...Nishinoya will be out for at least a week to heal. So I will go with you this time-"

"I'll g-go with him." Yamaguchi holds up his hand, it shakes.

"...Are you sure? You don't have to do this Yamaguchi, I can go-"Suga starts, looking at the younger male in concern.

"I want to go...If Hinata can go back then I can too. Suga you need to be here to watch over Nishinoya, Natsu and Yachi. I'll feel better if you're here...rather than me."

Yachi lays her head on his shoulder. She looks like she wants to say something but she holds her tongue.

"...If that's how you feel." Suga looks uneasy. He closes his eyes. "Then once Hinata is in good enough shape...you two will go back to the forest. This time instead of going early in the morning, I want you two to go late at night. Around one in the morning. Humans don't hunt around this time."

"But don't wolves hunt more at night?" Nishinoya speaks up.

"Yes but if Hinata and Yamaguchi stay near the edge it shouldn't be a problem...hopefully. Just as I said before, you two will be in and out. As fast as you can, you will collect food."

Hinata and Yamaguchi nod. The taller one is more shaky than the shorter one.

Hinata decides not to say anything about the wolf he ran into. It would only make Yamaguchi more scared. He looks like he's about to have a heart attack now. If Hinata said he ran into a wolf, Yamaguchi would freak out...

Hinata will keep it to himself. He only ran into him because he went deeper...it should be okay.

"Big brother can we play with Nishinoya now?" Natsu grabs Hinata's arm and tugs.

"Nishinoya can't play yet. He's still recovering." Suga shakes his head.

"Aw." Her ears flatten.

"If you come over here we can play a game of rock paper scissors." Nishinoya grins, making a scissoring motion.

"Yay! Come on big brother!" Natsu grabs Hinata, dragging him over to Nishinoya. Hinata limps, chuckling from his sister's energy...She's strong too. She's really dragging him!

Yamaguchi and Yachi stay to the side, talking to each other. He seems to calm down when she grabs his hand and he smiles at her. Suga joins in to play rock paper scissors.  
"Rock, paper scissors..." The four hit their fist to their hand. Hinata should be scared to go back to that woods and he is, but there's another part that's excited. "Shoot!" Hinata does scissors.

Nishinoya and Natsu are killed off since they used paper.

"Aww mann!" They both whine.

"Then it's just you and me." Suga grins. They start to hit their fist to their hands again.

Hinata grins back at him. He wants to show that wolf that he isn't weak. He's going to go back in that woods and he's going to get enough food for his family. Hinata has been through hell and back. He's fought against bigger foes than himself to stay alive.

He's not weak...

All last night he kept thinking about that stupid wolf and the words he spoke to him. What right does he have to say that he's weak? He knows nothing about what Hinata has been through, knows nothing about what he's done or where he's been. He's just judging him because he's a rabbit. Granted he wasn't his best when the wolf saw him but still.

He hated the way that wolf looked down on him. Those piercing blue eyes...they got him fired up. The feeling is almost familiar but Hinata doesn't understand why. All he knows is that he really doesn't like that wolf. He wants to prove him wrong.

Suga does rock this time and Hinata does paper. Hinata grins as he covers Suga's fist up, the older man chuckling from his lost.

Hinata is going to show that wolf that strength comes in all shapes and sizes.

* * *

Suga watches as Hinata walks back and forth. He gets him to jump, and to run around the burrow. Yamaguchi watches with his eyebrows furrowed, his brown eyes trembling. He bows his head once Hinata is done with running around, looking at Suga with bright eyes.

"...It looks like you've healed Hinata." Suga says with a small smile.

"Then we can go out tonight?" Hinata grips his fist, his amber eyes radiating.

"You're in good enough condition to do so."

"Yes! Yamaguchi you want to go tonight?" Hinata runs over to Yamaguchi. The nervous rabbit fiddles with his fingers, locking eyes with the boy that is like the sun itself.

"I-I suppose. If I don't do it now I probably won't do it." Yamaguchi chuckles timidly.

"That's the spirit!" Hinata hits Yamaguchi on the shoulder. He gets the taller rabbit to smile, even if it's not too large. "Don't worry." Hinata smiles softly. Yamaguchi stares at him with wide eyes when he grabs his face. "We're going to get a bunch of foods tonight. If anything happens, I won't let you get hurt. I'm the perfect decoy after all."

"Hinata..." Yamaguchi leans into the touch, a true smile spreading across his face before his eyes flare with determination. "Everything is going to go fine tonight. We're going to go in and then out. We're going to get a lot of good foods for our family and the babies."

"Yeah!" Hinata cheers when he sees that Yamaguchi doesn't look as scared anymore.

"I'm proud of you." Suga walks over and ruffles Yamaguchi's hair. "This isn't something easy to do. I believe in the both of you."

"T-Thank you." Yamaguchi flushes, smiling at Suga's gentle treatment. The nervous rabbit finally completely relaxes. "I'll do my best." Suga always knows how to read people and to act in a way that will bring up moral. It's a good thing they have Suga.

The oldest rabbit has been working on keep Nishinoya in high spirits, taking care of all their wounds, and he's been helping with Hinata's recovery. Suga is a healer, and people person. Hinata is sure if they didn't have Suga, everyone would be panicking by now. Yachi is only calm because of Suga and his encouraging words.

"I will too!" Hinata cheers, throwing his arms in the air. He's been waiting for this day. It took him three days to heal properly. He's been walking around, keeping himself busy but the anxiousness was getting to him. Hinata is impatient. He wants to go back in that forest. He's going to defy that wolf and help his family.

Hinata is going to show his strength.

"If you're going out tonight Hinata, you're going to need to wear something more than just shorts." Suga puts his hands on his hips, going into mother mode. "You'll need a jacket."

"Aw but i'm faster like this!" Hinata pouts.

"Faster or not, I'm not going to have you freeze out there. It gets colder at night. Having a jacket will also give you more pockets to put food in."

"But-" Suga narrows his eyes at Hinata. Hinata's ears flatten before he throws his arms in the air. "Fine! I'll wear a jacket." Hinata grumbles. Suga smiles sweetly.

"Yamaguchi, Hinata, please eat the rest of the food we have. I want you to be filled and full of energy."

"Yes! I call the last of the berries!" Hinata cheers as he runs into the other room.

"But..." Yamaguchi frowns, looking at Suga. "What about you guys?"

"You two will be bringing back food won't you?" Suga smiles. "Like I said, I believe in you both." Yamaguchi's eyes flash, he smiles and it's wobbly. He gives him a slight bow before he runs off after Hinata so he doesn't' eat all the food before he gets there.

Suga watches the two run, the smile on his face slowly falling.

"You're worried." Suga's ear twitches. He looks over at Yachi who was hiding in the corner. She comes out nervously rubbing her arm.

"I'm always worried when it comes to them. The woods is dangerous..." Suga walks up to her. He smiles and cups her cheeks, laying his forehead against hers. "You shouldn't get yourself worked up Yachi. It's bad for the babies."

"I'm n-not really worked up."

"You're shaking." He nuzzles her head. "It will be okay. Even after a human attacked them, They made it back alive. Have faith in them. It's okay to be worried, but don't make yourself ill Yachi." He kisses her head.

She closes her eyes and nods before she smiles at him, tears at the corner of her eyes. "I'll calm down..." She rubs her stomach. "If there's anyone who can do it, it's them."

"Right." Suga smiles. "Lets spend time with them before they leave. Yamaguchi and Hinata need our support."

"Okay!" Yachi runs into the other room, Suga relaxing when he saw that determination in those eyes. She's a kind spirit. If she can help, she'll do all she can.

"Big brother you ate all the berries!" Natsu yells in dismay when she sees her brother with his cheeks puffed out. He looks at her with big amber eyes before he swallows thickly. Natsu runs up to him and starts to hit him in the chest.

"Waa! Don't attack me! Suga said I could!" Hinata wails.

"But I wanted some!" She looks like she's about to cry.

"D-Don't worry! I'm going to be bringing back a bunch of berries for you. I will even get you an apple if I find one!" Hinata flinches waiting for Natsu to hit him again. She stops, looking at him with bright eyes.

"An apple?! I want one!" She jumps up and down with excitement.

"Then you shall have it my dear!" Hinata pokes her in the side, getting her to squeal.

"You shouldn't get her hopes up...what if we don't find an apple?" Yamaguchi frowns over at him, whispering.

"I saw an apple tree when I was running from the human I think...it looked towards the surface. We'll just go in more towards the left." Hinata whispers back. Yamaguchi nods, going back to eating his grass and flowers.

"So you two are going out tonight?" Nishinoya sits up in bed. He looks a lot better. They're just waiting for his wounds to heal before Suga will let him out of the burrow again.

"Yup!" Hinata beams at him, running over to sit next to him.

"Haha you're something Hinata. You look excited about going back there..." Nishinoya's smile falls slightly. "Don't be too reckless tonight."

Hinata's eyes flash from that serious tone. Hinata closes his eyes before he grins at him. Those eyes are filled with fire. "I'll only do what I need to. Don't worry."

"I wish I could go. Stupid body doesn't heal fast enough." Nishinoya whines.  
"Your body is healing just fine, you should be grateful." Suga sighs as he comes into the room with Yachi. She runs over to Yamaguchi and sits next to him.

Everyone talks and laughs, sitting in the same room together. Nishinoya tells one of his stories, they sing songs, and just enjoy each other's company. It may be getting cold outside but their burrow is warm. It's always been warm, filled with care and belonging. The bond they have can't be broken. The hardships they've faced have brought them together in a way that Hinata wouldn't give up for anything.

As it starts to get darker, Hinata grows more and more restless. He's ready to go out into the woods. Yamaguchi eye's shake as it gets darker but for the most part he keeps himself calm.

"It's time isn't it?" Hinata speaks up, watching how Suga carries a sleeping Natsu over to her bed. He lays her down before he looks back at Hinata.

"Yes. It's about time." Suga walks out of the bedroom, holding a jacket. "Now put this on."

Hinata makes a face but he puts it on.

"Button it up."

"Aw Sugaaa." Hinata whines. Suga gives him a look so he buttons it up reluctantly. Once Suga is satisfied he glances over at Yamaguchi who has stopped next to Hinata. He's already wearing a jacket.

"It's time for you two to go out into the woods. Remember. In and out. Stay close to the edge of the woods. Don't go deep in. And most of all..." Suga pulls both the boys in for a hug. "Be safe."

"We will." They say at the same time. Pulling away from the older male. Just then Yachi comes out, hugging the both of them. She had stayed up just to see them off. Hinata can tell she's barely keeping her eyes open. Nishinoya gives them a wave, grinning at them but those brown eyes have a more darker undertone.

"Let's go Yamaguchi!" Hinata beams over at the nervous rabbit before he takes running out of the burrow.

"H-Hinata don't go to fast please." Yamaguchi runs after the spunky rabbit.

The others in the burrow will be holding their breath till they come back.

* * *

"It's so quiet." Yamaguchi whispers as they make their way into the forest. They're going in more to the left where Hinata thought he saw the apple tree. The taller is following the shorter.

"Yeah and cold." Hinata shivers, his eyes lighting up when he sees bushes with berries and flowers.

"See the jacket was a good idea." Yamaguchi smiles nervously, his ears perked up listening for any signs of danger.

"Yeah Suga knows best." Hinata mumbles but he has a smile of his own. The two get to work stuffing berries and flowers into their pockets. Yamaguchi bites his lip at every sound they make, his ears moving this way and that. There's no sound. If a wolf was coming they would be able to hear it no problem.

"Hinata we've gotten a lot. As much as we can carry. We should go back now." Yamaguchi stands up, his eyes lighting up at the idea of leaving.

"First I have to find that apple tree. I know I saw an apple somewhere around here." Hinata gets up and starts to walk a bit deeper into the forest. Not too deep. Just enough so he can see.

"Hinata we should go back now. Natsu may be angry but she'll understand-"

"There it is!" Hinata's eyes light up when he sees the apple tree just a bit deeper into the forest. With his amber eyes lighting up, he runs towards it.

"Hinata!" Yamaguchi whispers harshly, his face getting pale. Hinata doesn't notice. He runs till he's right in front of the apple tree. He crouches down before jumping up, grabbing the biggest apple he sees.

"Natsu is going to be so happy..."

" _Hinata!"_ Hinata's ears twitch and he turns his head to see Yamaguchi coming towards him. The nervous rabbit doesn't look too happy.

"What are you doing? We were told not to go deeper. That was dangerous!" Yamaguchi's eyebrows are furrowed when Hinata's ears flatten.

"Sorry I got too excited." Hinata smiles sheepishly. "At least I got the apple." Hinata beams as he tosses the apple up and down.

Yamaguchi watches him for a moment before he sighs. He smiles at Hinata. "You got the apple, so lets go-" Yamaguchi's' face drops in horror, his ears perking up, his face gets so pale.

Hinata thinks he hears something behind him-

The apple that was able to land in his hand is caught by someone else.

"What's a couple of rabbits doing in our forest?" Hinata looks up, his eyes widen in fear when he sees sharp yellow eyes peering down at him through the dark. He sees the ears on the top of his head and the dangerous teeth. This is a wolf and it's smirking at him. He caught his apple. He's huge too, even bigger than Yamaguchi.

"Hinata run!" Yamaguchi screams. He turns on his heel to run out of the forest only to stop, his breath getting caught in his throat. Another wolf comes out of the trees, blocking their way out. Hinata feels his heart pick up speed and he grips his fist. It's that wolf from yesterday! Hinata can tell by those piercing blue eyes.

Hinata and the wolf lock eyes. The wolf's eyes widen, he looks surprised before he glares darkly at him. He bares his teeth.

"Hinata this is bad!" Yamaguchi runs away from the black haired wolf. Hinata moves towards him, away from the blonde haired wolf. Hinata takes in how much Yamaguchi is sweating. He has a hand over his chest, Hinata can hear how fast his heart is beating.

"Now that you see you can't escape, answer my question." The blonde wolf walks closer, smirking at them.

"W-We came here just to collect some food. We were just leaving. Please don't eat us." Yamaguchi pleads.

"Who said you could take food from our forest? Why should I let a bunch of thieves live?" The wolf's lips twist up.

Hinata feels an anger burn him. These wolves are looking down on him again. They're scaring Yamaguchi. If Hinata doesn't do something, he could have a heart attack.

"It's not like you're going to eat it! I don't see your name on the berries or the fruits or the flowers you stupid wolf!" Hinata snaps.

"Hinata!" Yamaguchi looks at him in horror.

"Everything in this forest belongs to us." That black haired wolf growls. "It doesn't matter if we will eat it or not."

"You talk big for such a small rabbit. Really you barely have any meat on you. Oh well, you'll just have to settle for a snack." The blonde walks closer.

"We're going to be leaving." Hinata keeps himself straight even though he wants to cower. "So give me back that apple. I have a family that I need to get back to that needs this food. You wolves are so selfish."

"You steal from our forest and you call us selfish." The blonde chuckles darkly. His smirk grows as he lifts the apple high in the air. "You want this apple? Try to get it-"

Hinata crouches down on his legs before he jumps. He jumps so high that he goes above the arm holding the apple. He grabs the apple from the wolf, taking satisfaction in his shocked expression before he kicks him as hard as he can in the chest.

The wolf is sent back a few couple of feet.

"Yamaguchi run now!" Hinata screams when he lands. He doesn't have to be told twice. Yamaguchi runs as fast as he can to the right, Hinata following after him.

"Oi!" He hears that annoying wolf growl. Hinata looks back and to his dismay, both wolves are chasing them. That kick only stunned the blonde for so long. Now he looks pissed.

Just when Hinata thinks they're going to make it out of the forest, another wolf, a different wolf from before cuts them off. He's huge! Yamaguchi makes a yelp of surprise before he turns on his heel, the two rabbits changing directions.

"Hinata t-they're trying to push us deeper into the forest!" Yamaguchi cries out in alarm.

"Just keep running!" Hinata keeps by Yamaguchi's side. He could run faster but he doesn't want to leave his friend behind. If the wolves catch him, Hinata needs to be by his side to protect him. "How didn't we sense them?"

"We were too l-loud maybe...they heard us and set this trap..." Yamaguchi pants, his pupils dilating in fear when he sees the black haired wolf is catching up to them. "I-It's no use. They're too fast! The jackets are slowing us down. Maybe if we go that way-" Yamaguchi's breath catches when he senses something but it's too late.

That blonde wolf comes from a blind spot. He had been watching the two rabbits movements as they were chased by the other two wolves. He knew where they were heading and moved ahead.

Yamaguchi yelps when the wolf cuts him with his nails, it slashing through the jacket, all the food Yamaguchi had collected spilling out everywhere.

"Yamaguchi-" Hinata skids to a stop, about to help his friend when he sees that the blonde wolf has the rabbit by the neck. He's choking him, lifting him off the ground- Hinata takes a step forward and then the two other wolves are by the blonde's side. They're both growling at him, baring their teeth. "Let my friend go!" Hinata snaps, the hair on his ears getting puffed up.

"It's no use. I have to admit you surprised me with your jump back there but I won't let that happen again-" The blonde starts with a smug smile.

Hinata's eyes widen when Yamaguchi jerks in a way that gets him out of the blonde's hold. Not only that but he scratches him on the face. Three large cuts now on the wolf's cheek.

"Run Hinata!" Yamaguchi screams and he takes off running once again. Hinata wants to run with him but he's forced to run in the opposite direction. The black wolf doesn't say anything, he immediately takes off running after Hinata.

"Go after the orange one Asahi." The blonde growls, touching the blood on his cheek before his piercing yellow eyes glance towards where Yamaguchi went. "I'll get this one."

"Don't play with him too much. If you're going to eat him just eat him." Asahi frowns but he takes off running after Hinata as well.

"Yamaguchi huh?" The blonde licks the blonde off his fingers, his eyes getting just a bit darker. "You won't be able to get far."

* * *

Yamaguchi has never run so fast in his life. His breathing is so jagged he wonders if he's even getting any oxygen. His chest hurts and he feels like he could throw up. He has to keep his head. He can't lose his focus or he's dead.

A wolf is after him, and he knows it's that blonde one.

"Damn it." Yamaguchi grips his fist when he thinks of Hinata. The smaller male has two wolves after him. He's also going in the direction deeper into the forest. Hinata may be fast but is he really fast enough to out run two wolves? Is he really smart enough to outwit them?

….He may be fast but Hinata is reckless. Yamaguchi needs to make it back to the burrow to get help. He's not sure what the others can do but there has to be something that can be done for Hinata! This went from good to bad real quick.

Yamaguchi's ears twitch when he hears that the wolf has picked up speed. Yamaguchi pushes himself, his eyes alert. That blonde wolf came out of nowhere that last time. He needs to be careful. Yamaguchi might just have one wolf after him but he knows this wolf is the smartest of the three.

The rabbit carefully weaves his way through the trees-

Yamaguchi screams when a patch of leaves he stepped on gives way. He grabs the edge of the hole, stopping himself from falling into this trap. He has the worse luck. Yamaguchi glances down, his teeth chattering when he sees the wooden spears sticking out of the ground. If he fell, he would be dead. He would have been impaled-

"Having some trouble rabbit?" Yamaguchi's blood runs cold. He slowly looks up to see that blonde wolf smirking down at him. "Humans are nasty aren't they? Making these traps for fools like you to run into."

"Please..." Yamaguchi says softly. He swallows thickly when he sees this wolf lift up his foot. He's going to kick his head. He's going to kick him down.

"Please what?" The wolf hums.

"Help me out." Yamaguchi says as firmly as he can.

"Why should I?"

"If I fall down into this pit, you won't be able to eat me."

The blonde stares at him blankly before a sharp smirk comes to his lips. "That is true..." Yamaguchi's eyes widen when the wolf grabs his arm and pulls him up out of the hole. Before he can run away though, this wolf has him pinned to the nearest tree.

"You still look like you're about to die even though I just saved you." The blonde chuckles, leaning in close. Yamaguchi can feel his breath on his lips. "Am I that scary?"

"O-Of course you are!" Yamaguchi's eyes tremble. He glances around, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

"You can't escape." The wolf smirks when he sees the rabbit gulp. "Making a face like that makes me really want to eat you up."

"I'm really n-nothing but skin and bones. It would be a waste." Yamaguchi chuckles nervously.

"It's true you're small..." Yamaguchi just notices that this wolf is wearing glasses, they rest at the tip of his nose, those yellow eyes glaring through the darkness. "But it won't be a waste." Yamaguchi's eyes widen when the wolf pulls down his sleeve, biting into his shoulder.

"S-Stop!" Yamaguchi tries to push him off.

"Mm." The wolf licks at the bite wound, Yamaguchi wincing. His heart is racing. Yamaguchi swallows when he sees how those yellow eyes have gotten darker in hunger. "I won't stop. You've marked my face." The wolf touches his own cheek, where the three cuts are-

Yamaguchi shoves him, getting out of his hold-

Only for the wolf to grab his arm and slam him back into the tree. He shoves his face into the bark, holding his arm behind his back.

"Where do you think you're going?" The wolf hums. "I'm hungry so stay still." Yamaguchi whimpers when the wolf grabs him by the hair and yanks his head back, exposing his neck. He shivers when he feels the wolf's tongue licking up and down his jugular vein.

Yamaguchi feels like he could pass out. He's scared to death. He can't even cry, can't even scream. He's so terrified that all he can do is stay still, hoping that this will stop.

The wolf licking his neck is doing something strange to him also...It's getting too hot and the way this wolf nibbles teasingly at his sensitive flesh is familiar.

Yet Yamaguchi is sure he's never been in this kind of situation in his life.

"I'm going to kill you in one...two..." Yamaguchi feels the wolf's sharp teeth against his neck firmly. He's going to bite down.

"Tsukki stop!" Yamaguchi shouts out in his panic, his stomach twisting. The wolf gasps and pulls his teeth away slowly. He lets go of him and walks back a couple of steps. Yamaguchi blinks, looking back at him. The wolf is staring at him like he grew another head.

"...What did you just call me?"

"I..." What did he just call him? "Tsukki..." Yamaguchi says uncertainly. The wolf looks troubled by this. His eyebrows are furrowed and his tail is waving back and forth. It then hits Yamaguchi that he can run.

Yamaguchi takes off running as fast as he can. This time the wolf doesn't grab him. When Yamaguchi looks back, the wolf is staring at him.

His expression is blank but those eyes are hazy.

Yamaguchi doesn't stop running. He's going to live, he's going to escape but...he doesn't understand what happened back there. He doesn't understand why he called that wolf Tsukki...or why it seemed right or why that wolf reacted like that...

He can't focus on that. He needs to get back to the burrow. Hinata could still be running from those two wolves...he needs help.

Yamaguchi pushes himself and though he's away from danger, he feels like crying when he thinks of that blonde haired wolf.

He just doesn't understand why.

* * *

Hinata runs like his life depends on it. With everything he's got. No holding back anymore. He's going to leave those wolves in the dust. He can sense that two are after him. The rabbit grips his fists before he picks up the speed, weaving his way through the trees with skill. He's like an orange blur going through the forest.

Hinata runs till he can't run anymore. He stops in a clearing, holding his hands on his knees, panting. It feels too hot with the jacket now.

"I think...I lost them..." Hinata's ears perk up, and he glances behind him. There's no sign of the wolves. Hinata smirks but it soon falls when he thinks of Yamaguchi. Was he able to get away from that one wolf? Maybe Hinata should go back...or should he go to the burrow to get back up?

Hinata's ears perk up, his head whipping over to the side when he heard the heavy breathing. Sure enough the black haired wolf comes out of the clearing. He's panting, his face flushed. He's tired. He glares at Hinata.

"You're...pretty fast."

"I'm the fastest of my family." Hinata says with pride, turning towards this wolf, straightening himself out. He wants to come off as powerful. Hinata grins. "Having trouble keeping up there wolf?"

"You weren't that much ahead of me." The wolf's eyebrow twitches. "I'm hear aren't I? Stupid rabbit, this isn't the time to play games! I told you not to come back here. Now you're going to be eaten-"

"My name is _Hinata_. I'm not going to listen to something a wolf told me, not when my family needs food to live. I'm not going to die here. I'm going to go home and feed my family." Hinata grips his fist. "You caught me at a bad time a few days ago...but just because I'm a rabbit doesn't mean I'm weak."

"It means exactly that. Rabbits are prey. You're prey. You were delusional for coming back here. Rabbits don't fight wolves dumb ass. Wolves eat rabbits. That's how life works. Only the strong can survive-"

"That's why i'm going to survive." Hinata amber eyes get serious, the black haired wolf catching it. "You don't know anything about me or my family. You may have sharp nails and teeth wolf but mine are nothing to scoff at either."

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought if you're planning on fighting me-" Th wolf grunts, only for his eyes to widen when Hinata is right on him. He tackles the wolf, knocking him down, he quickly pins his arms against the ground.

"I really want to fight you." Hinata says, the wolf that was about to bite his neck stops. He locks eyes with him. "But that would be stupid of me. Yamaguchi needs me. I don't have time for this. I'm going to go help my friend and then I'm going to come back here. You and me will fight-"

Hinata yelps when the wolf breaks out of his hold, grabbing him by the neck before flipping them over so he's on top. Those piercing blue eyes are dilated and darken. He snarls in his face.

"Don't speak like there is going to be a next time! I could eat you right here and now." Hinata tries to struggle to get out of his hold but he can't. He whimpers when the wolf tightens his grip on his wrists to the point it feels like he could break his bones. "Do you feel that? This is the difference between a wolf and rabbit. The difference between _you_ and _me._ You and your family don't belong in these woods."

Hinata glares darkly up at the wolf. He kicks and bares his teeth. Hinata feels a panic in him when he can't get out of his hold. That confidence he had falling apart. He won't admit out loud the power difference he feels. He won't give up just because he's a wolf.

Hinata leans over and bites the wolf's arm hard. He tastes his blood.

The wolf growls in pain, ripping his hand up. He punches Hinata across the face when he had tried to get out from that attack.

"Do I need to show you the difference between your bite and mine?" The wolf speaks lowly, close to Hinata's face. Those eyes are deranged and dangerous.

That's when Hinata feels the tears in his eyes. His heart is beating so fast it feels like it's going to rip out of his chest. Reality kicks in. He can't beat this guy as he is. The wolf is going to kill him. Hinata has failed.

The deranged look leaves the wolf as he watches the tears fall down Hinata's face and takes in his trembling. His face goes blank. Hinata's breath hitches when the wolf leans in and licks up his cheek, licking up his tears.

"Are you going to eat me?" Hinata swallows when the wolf is inches away from his face, just staring at him intently. He stares at him a moment longer before he closes his eyes.

"No." Hinata stares up at the wolf with wide eyes when he stands up. "I'm not interested in snacks. But if I find you in my forest again..." The wolf's eyes grow close to black. " **I will eat you."**

Hinata nods his head quickly, jumping up from off the ground. He takes off running as fast as he can, adrenaline kicking in. His mind is hazy. All he can think about is getting out of the forest, and getting back to the safety to the burrow. His instinct is kicking in.

Hinata falls to his knees once he's out of the forest. He takes deep breaths, he's sweating and tired. He glances back at the forest, and he knows nothing followed after him-

Hinata's breath catches. Yamaguchi. Did he make it to the burrow? Hinata feels that fear twisting his stomach as he forces himself up and runs towards the burrow.

Please be okay, please be okay-

Hinata yells when he bumps into someone, falling down on his butt.

"Hinata!" Suga looks at him with wide eyes. He takes him in, those eyes filled with relief.

"Did Yamaguchi come back here?!" Hinata jumps back up, his eyes shaking.

"Yes he came back first. I was just about to go to look for you! He said there were wolves chasing you." Suga hugs Hinata tightly. Hinata can't relax till he sees Yamaguchi so he pushes past Suga into the burrow.

Sure enough there's Yamaguchi, passed out. He's bleeding on his shoulder but that's it. Yachi who was cleaning Yamaguchi's shoulder, looks at Hinata. She brightens visibly. "H-Hinata you're okay!"

Hinata runs to Yamaguchi, tackling him into a hug. He buries his head in his chest, listening to his heart.

"...He really is okay...I was worried that..." Hinata pulls away. He blinks when he feels arms around him. Suga is hugging him from behind.

"It's okay Hinata...you're safe now." Suga runs his fingers through his hair. Yachi grabs his hand. He sees Nishinoya look over at him with a deep frown on his face.

Big fat tears start to roll down Hinata's face. He sobs, and Suga continues to hold him.

Hinata almost lost all of this to those wolves.

* * *

"You two did well." Suga says once Hinata has been calmed down. He's drinking some water, staying near Yamaguchi who is still asleep. "You filled your jacket...and you were able to get a apple for Natsu." Suga smiles at Hinata. Hinata smiles slightly but it falls too quickly.

"...Please explain what happened Hinata. Yamaguchi came rushing in wounded...he was yelling that two wolves were chasing you deeper into the forest."

"Two wolves did chase me...I was able to shake one off...the other one..." Hinata grips his fist when the thinks of those piercing blue eyes. "...He caught up to me. I tried to fight him but he was too strong for me..."

"But you were able to get away? You don't look to be hurt." Suga studies Hinata closely.

"...That wolf let me go." Hinata grips his fist, hating to admit that. If that wolf wanted to eat him, he could have. Hinata couldn't fight him.

"Impossible." Hinata look at Suga who is giving him a weird look. "A wolf wouldn't just let you go Hinata-"

"But he did. He had me pinned...he could have easily ripped out my neck but he didn't...he told me that if I came back again he would eat me." Hinata grips his fist. "...that annoying wolf. Isn't there anyway that a rabbit can beat a wolf Suga?"

"...No. Wolves are just too strong. You may be able to put up a fight but a rabbit killing a wolf...it's unheard of." Suga is thinking deeply. He seems troubled by what Hinata said. "Why would that wolf spare you?"

Hinata doesn't know the answer. "Suga there has to be something we can do to fight them! I got a decent amount of food but it's still not enough for everyone! We need to go back there...and those wolves are just going to keep attacking us."

"...I didn't want to have to do this but It seems like we'll have to go into the forest the back way. Hopefully the wolves won't be in that area...What do you think Hinata? Do we have more of a chance with humans or wolves?"

"...Wolves. Humans can be tricky." Hinata frowns.

There silence between them. "...Suga I want to get stronger."

Suga glances over at him before closing his eyes. He smiles. "...It can't be helped then. I can tell by that look in your eyes that you want to go back into that forest."

He does. Even though he's scared. Even though that wolf said he would eat him...Hinata doesn't want to give up.

"...So we will come up with a better game plan...a new strategy. I doubt Yamaguchi will want to go back into the forest after this so...I will go in. Nishinoya is better enough to watch over the burrow while we're gone." Suga glances at Hinata. "We need to make this trip count."

"It's not safe to keep going back in." Hinata glances at Yamaguchi's shoulder...it looks like the wolf took a bite out of him. Not a big one, maybe a nibble.

"No it is not." Suga glances at Yachi who has fallen asleep on Yamaguchi's chest, holding his hand. She got herself all worked up that after everything settled down she all but passed out. Natsu is still asleep thank goodness. Nishinoya is very quiet. "We can't keep doing this to the family so..."

Suga locks eyes with Hinata. "We'll wait a day so you can rest. Then we're going out. This will be the last time we go."

Hinata nods slowly. That forest has caused nothing but trouble. First Nishinoya getting shot and now Yamaguchi being bitten.

 _"I'll eat you."_

Hinata shivers, closing his eyes. He won't let that wolf have the satisfaction. Even if he's weak, he'll run with all he has. He'll leave that wolf in the dust...

Hinata's heart won't stop racing and when he dreams, he's haunted by those piercing blue eyes once again.

He just can't escape that wolf.

* * *

"Sorry guys, I just couldn't keep up with that rabbit. I ended up falling behind." Asahi rubs the back of his head, looking at the other two wolves nervously.

"Don't be sorry. It's not like Kageyama could catch him either." The blonde wolf smirks getting a glare from Kageyama.

"I don't see that brown haired rabbit with you. So I don't think you have any room to talk Tsukishima" The blonde narrows his eyes at the other. They bare their teeth at each other but Asahi is quick to get in the middle.

"I-It's okay guys. We'll just tell Daichi they got away...they were young anyway. Not much of a meal."

"I may have let that rabbit get away but we all know I half ass anything." Tsukishima smirks at Kageyama. "But I would expect that someone who has the tittle 'king of the forest' would be able to catch a mere rabbit-"

"Don't call me that." Kageyama's blue eyes get darker. "You should take guarding this forest more seriously. You really piss me off."

"But we're in the same pack so you're stuck with me." Tsukishima says with a sweet smile.

Asahi grabs Kageyama when a vein had started to stick out and it looked like he was about to tackle the blonde.

"Come on you guys...lets not do this now. You two don't want to deal with Daichi if you start fighting again do you?"

They're both silent at that. With a final glare, Kageyama starts to march his way back to their home. Asahi follows after him. Tsukishima follows..only to stop and glance back. He stares for the longest time in the direction that rabbit ran off too.. _.Yamaguchi_...He touches his lips and remembers the taste of that rabbit, the sound of his voice...he thinks of the freckles under his eyes and the nervous twitch of his ear...and those eyes-

"Is something the matter?" Asahi pokes his head back when he sees the other wolf hasn't followed them. Tsukishima shakes his head.

"No." He walks towards him. He doesn't glance back again.

"Everything is fine."

But he can't get the taste of that rabbit out of his mind...or how the rabbit had given him a nickname. Not only did the rabbit know his name but...it sounded familiar.

Tsukishima doesn't show it with his indifferent expression but he's very uneasy. When he thinks of the rabbit...

He gets restless.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yum!" Natsu beams as she takes a bite out of the apple she's holding so preciously. Hinata watches her with a smile on his face, happy to see his sister looking so bright.

"I told you I would get you an apple." Hinata ruffles her hair.

"you're the best! Do you think you could get more apples?"

"Maybe but I can't promise anything." Hinata glances over at Suga who is talking to Nishinoya...they're going back into the woods tonight. He's talking to Nishinoya about guarding the burrow while they're gone. Hinata glances over at Yamaguchi who is sitting in the corner with his knees up to his chest. His ears are flatten, his face pale. His eyes down casted. He's been like this since yesterday, after he woke up.

He's been traumatized. The run in with the wolves was too much for him. He's been looking increasingly more sad after he heard that Hinata and Suga are going back in the woods.

Hinata gets up and walks over, sitting next to him. Yamaguchi tenses, looking over at Hinata only to relax when he sees it's him.

"You know you were really awesome in the woods. You really got that wolf good." Hinata tries to cheer Yamaguchi up. He doesn't even get a smile. IF anything Yamaguchi slumps. "...You don't have to worry anymore you know? You won't see those wolves again...Me and Suga are going to go into that forest tonight and get all the food we need! We'll end this once and for all!"

"...I'm a coward." Yamaguchi says in a quiet voice, getting Hinata to stop. "...You experienced the wolves just as I did...If there's anyone who should be staying back it's you. You were chased by two wolves!...and you're going back while I-I'm..." Yamaguchi grips his knees. "I-I can't."

"I don't think you're a coward." Yamaguchi looks over at him. "You faced a wolf Yamaguchi! You attacked one! You were awesome! Don't get me wrong, I'm scared to go back but I have faith in how fast I am. I didn't even get hurt...you were bitten. Besides, You're going to be a father. It's best for you to stay by Yachi's side..." Hinata lays his head on his shoulder. "...I'd even say I think you're brave."

Yamaguchi stares at him with wide eyes before they get watery. He lays his head on top of Hinata's and nuzzles him. They stay quiet for a moment before he speaks. "...Hinata can I talk to you about something?"

"Course." Hinata looks over at Suga. He's still talking to Nishinoya...and Yachi is busy looking over their food. She's calculating how much they need to collect tonight.

"...That wolf that attacked me was strange."

"Strange?"

"...He let me go. He let me run away." Hinata looks at Yamaguchi with wide eyes. He can't help to think of those piercing blue eyes...

"R-Really? He let you go? Are you sure?"

"...Yes. I thought I was going to die. He had his teeth on my neck. In the last moment, I cried out a random name in my panic...and he backed off of me. He gave me a strange look...and then he let me run away. I don't even know who the name belongs to..."

Hinata frowns. Another wolf that lets a rabbit go? That annoying wolf has let him go twice now...He hasn't killed him either, even though the last time he could have easily. That wolf said he would kill him if he saw him again...

"That's weird. When you're about to die I'm sure anything can come out of someone's mouth but...why would he react that way to it?"

"I don't know...and the strangest thing is Hinata...I can't get that wolf out of my head." Yamaguchi grips his hair, his eyes trembling. Hinata's stomach twists...because he's the same. He's been thinking about that annoying wolf a lot lately.

"It's not just fear either...I don't understand what's going on with me. I keep thinking about the words he said to me and the look on his face as he watched me run away...Sometimes when I think about him, I feel like crying. There's a part of me that actually...wants to see him again. There has to be something wrong with me Hinata. I think I've lost it." Yamaguchi sniffles, tears running down his face. "I-I'm scared of the wolves but I'm more scared of seeing that wolf. I d-don't know what I would do...There' something that's familiar about him and that's insane because i've never met him before in my life! I...I...You think I'm crazy don't' you...Hinata?"

"No...I don't think you're crazy." Hinata lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "...I've been kinda having the same problem."

"What do you mean?" Yamaguchi glances at him. Hinata fiddles with his fingers.

"I have a confession to make...you know that black haired wolf that attacked us?"

"Yes?"

"I've run into him before...the first time we went into the woods."

"What?! Why didn't you say anything-"

"I didn't want to freak you guys out. Nothing happened...he let me go, even though I had a hurt leg. He could have easily eaten me." Yamaguchi's eyes flash at this. "...And then yesterday he caught up with me. I tried to attack him but he easily held me down. I bite him but he didn't kill me. He let me go again."

"...That wolf has let you go twice..." Yamaguchi seems deep in thought. "...Did you say a name you don't know?"

"No...He's just been letting me go. He said if he sees me again he'll kill me though." Hinata grips his fist. "He's the most annoying wolf...but he's been haunting my dreams. All I want to do is surpass him...or at least be on his level."

"...And all I want to do is get closer to that wolf..." Yamaguchi says quietly. They stare at each other for a moment before Yamaguchi wipes at his eyes. "...At least I'm not the only one. This is really strange...Two weird wolves...but aren't you scared about seeing that black haired wolf again Hinata? If he's threaten you?" Yamaguchi frowns.

"No...I want to see him. I want to get stronger and prove to him I'm not weak. I was scared then...and i'm scared now but I'm not going to let that stop me." Hinata grips his fist. Yamaguchi stares at him with wide eyes.

"You really are amazing Hinata. I don't know if I should call you brave or stupid."

"Call me brave!" Hinata grins. Yamaguchi smiles...Hinata seeing something in him relax. Because now he knows he's not crazy. Hinata is the same as him. He's experienced the weirdness as well.

"Then I shall call you brave." Yamaguchi giggles, leaning his head against Hinata's forehead. The two smiling at each other.

"What are you two laughing about?" Yachi walks over with a small smile, her eyes lighting up at seeing how Yamaguchi has come back to life.

"Nothing. Just goofing around." Hinata gives Yamaguchi a wink. He nods, smiling. They'll keep this conversation to themselves. Suga would kill him if he knew that Hinata didn't tell him about running into that wolf.

"I see." Yachi smiles at Yamaguchi. "After you're done, would you like to help me?"

"Sure." Yamaguchi watches her walk away before he glances at Hinata. "...Before I go...why do you think I want to get closer to that wolf?...I mean I know the wolf will most likely kill me...so why can't I get thoughts of him out of my head? Do you think about that one wolf a lot?"

"Yeah, all the time." Hinata shifts, feeling a little bit uncomfortable admitting that. "...I think it's just because we're curious. It's not every day a wolf spares a rabbit. It was also pretty scary so of course we'll think about it..."

"Curiosity." Yamaguchi thinks about it a moment before forcing his smile. "That must be it. Thank you Hinata... I needed this." He walks off to join Yachi.

"I don't know what you said to Yamaguchi but he looks much better." Hinata's ears twitch when Suga walks up to him with a smile.

"He just needed some support." Hinata beams as he stands up. "You all ready for tonight?"

"Yes, everything is ready. We will leave around 8 to give us time to get around to the back of the forest. We are going to bring bags and collect all we need in one go. We'll have to be as fast as possible. You stay close by me Hinata...I don't want to have go through the last time again."

"Yeah I know." Hinata's eyes burn with that fire. "Now that you're gotten it all ready..." Hinata puts his hands together. "can you please train me to be stronger?-"

"I told you that you can't beat a wolf-"

"I won't fight a wolf...but I think it's best that I get stronger. I can't run away all the time." Suga stares at him a long time before he sighs.

"...We'll do a little bit of training. I know some self defense techniques...probably from my past self." Suga puts his hands on his hips when Hinata is staring at him with awe. "Let's start then."

"Yay!" Hinata jumps off the ground.

"I want to play too!" Natsu runs towards them once she finished her apple.

"I want to!" Nishinoya tackles Hinata, jumping up and down with him.

"Alright, alright." Suga chuckles. "You can all do it."

"Yes!" Natsu and Nishinoya cheer. Hinata smiles...Nishinoya is looking good. He's almost completely healed...He glances over at Yamaguchi who is talking with Yachi. He blushes and rubs her stomach, and she giggles.

Hinata feels a fire in his chest.

This is the family he's going to protect. Those piercing blue eyes flash through his mind and he grips his fist...

No matter what.

* * *

"Stay close by me." Suga speaks hush as they run through the night, parallel to the forest. Hinata glances at Suga from the corner of his eye. His gray orbs are firm and if he's scared he's not showing it. "Remember everything that I taught you. We are going to be in and out."

"Got it." Hinata nods his head, speaking just as hush as Suga. He's keeping his speed down a notch so he can run by Suga's side. Before they set out, Suga taught Hinata, Nishinoya, and Natsu some self defense techniques that he said he remembered from his 'past self'. Hinata isn't sure how well they'll do against that Wolf, or any wolf but Hinata feels better. He feels stronger. He's ready to try them out if he needs to.

Suga and Hinata enter the forest through the back, neither breaking a sweat. Hinata is keeping his mouth shut, Just like Suga went over. Hinata's big amber ears twitch as he glances around the forest. It's really quiet again...and very dark.

Suga gives him a look and they nod. They get to work on collecting anything that they see. Leaves, berries, twigs, and even bark if it's just laying on the ground. They're not going to be picky this time. They're going to get what they need and then leave.

Hinata grins when he sees some sort of fruit up in a tree. He jumps up as silently as he can, grabbing the whole bundle. He throws it over to Suga who places it into the plastic bag he brought. Humans always leave these bags all over the place. At least they're useful in times like this. They give each other a smile before getting back to work.

Hinata has never been more focused on something in his life...but that kind of seems wrong. He runs along the surface of the forest with Suga by his side, jumping up to the trees that have fruit, then throwing it to Suga to put it into a bag.

Hinata winces when he lands from a jump on a twig, it snapping under his foot. He glances at Suga who's ears perk up. He frowns, looking around. This alerts Hinata so he starts to listen carefully. Suga told him that if he hears anything they stay still. If he says so they run.

Hinata doesn't sense anything and apparently neither does Suga because he loosens up and gives Hinata a thumbs up-

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" A loud voice booms above them.

"Aaaaah!" Hinata can't help it. He squeals in fright, jumping up, the hair on his ears sticking up. Suga jumps too but he looks up quickly, his pupils dilating, getting closer to Hinata.

"Whoa! You jumped like a foot off the ground! That's impressive! Hahaha did I scare you that much?" Hinata blinks when he takes in the...owl? He's standing on a high branch, his arms crossed. He spreads his long wings before he swoops down and lands in front of them. Suga gets in front of Hinata completely. The fear Hinata had has been taken away and replaced with curiosity.

"I-I wasn't scared! You just surprised me!" Hinata defends, coming out from being Suga to glare at this owl. His glare falls when he takes in those large white wings. "Your wings are awesome!"

The grin on the owl's face falls slightly, his cheeks getting red before a fire burns his eyes and his grin gets way too big. "Right?! They aren't just for show either. I'm the best at gliding! You're feasting your eyes on the ace of the owls!" He laughs loudly. Hinata can't help to gawk at him in awe.

"Wow!That's so cool! I wish I could fly! Then I could get even higher! No wall could keep me from seeing the other side!" Hinata yells in his excitement. When those last words leave his mouth, he tenses. There's a feeling in his chest he doesn't understand, it's so tight and it feels hard to breath. There's a deep want in him yet he doesn't get it. What other side...is he talking about?

If the owl senses the change in him he doesn't show it. He laughs loudly and puts his hands on his hips. "Too bad you're a rabbit! Rabbits can't fly!" His eyes light up when he thinks of something and he beams. "Hey! I just thought of something! With my help, you'll be able to fly! Because I'm just that cool."

"Yay!" Hinata's eyes light up and he takes a step forward, only for Suga to stop him.

"I'm sorry Owl but we'll have to decline that offer."

"What? Why-" Hinata starts to whine.

"Owls eat rabbits Hinata. We are prey to him." Suga whispers before he gives this owl a polite smile. "We'll be leaving now. It was nice talking to you." Suga starts to push Hinata a long.

"Can't let you do that!" The owl's voice gets dark behind them. Suga opens his mouth to say run no doubt but before Hinata can even take off, he's lifted into the air.

"Hinata!" Suga looks up with wide eyes, seeing that another owl has swooped down and grabbed Hinata when he wasn't looking.

"P-Put me down!" Hinata yelps, wiggling around as this owl flies him higher. He looks up to see a boy with a bored expression on his face. He looks annoyed if anything. He doesn't respond to Hinata's demand.

"Bring him back down." Suga glares at the first owl that's still on the ground with him. Suga bares his teeth in warning.

"Haha why should I? No can do! You rabbits have been taking from my pal Kuroo's territory so-"

"Bokuto stop messing around." The owl holding Hinata's eyes narrow when he sees Suga rush towards the owl that's still on the ground.

"Oh whoa!" Bokuto jumps up quickly, getting out of Suga's reach. He grins up at the other owl. "Nice save Akasshi!"

"You should have been more alert. That shouldn't have been a save at all." He responds dryly.

"Give me back Hinata!" Suga growls, getting both of the owls to blink and to look down at Suga. He has his fist gripped, those gray eyes serious. Hinata finds himself swallowing. He's never seen that look on Suga's face. He means business.

"As I said, no can do! You guys have been trespassing on the panthers territory, stealing food so now you have to go talk to the big cats-"

"What's so wrong with us taking food?" Hinata snaps, thrashing in Akasshi's hold. The owl doesn't let go of him. "It's not like you guys eat it! What would a panther want with fruit!"

"I like the fruit! And yes okay the panthers don't really eat it but you're still stealing-"

"I thought you were awesome man but you're about to kill me!" Hinata struggles. "We're just trying to get food for our family so we can survive the winter!"

"You thought?" Bokuto frowns. His eyes flash at the end. He waves his arms around. "Just because I'm taking you to the panthers doesn't mean I'm killing ya! Just tell them what you told me! I am an awesome guy! I'm about to take you flying-"

"Bokuto go higher!" Akasshi suddenly yells.

"Why-" Bokuto glances over only to see Suga jumping towards him. The rabbit had climbed a tree and jumped from there just to get high enough. "Oh shit!" Bokuto moves out of the way, just barely. Suga grinds his teeth as he falls back to the ground.

"Suga!" Hinata yells when the rabbit fell from a long drop. He does a roll and gets back up. He looks find and ready to do it again.

"That rabbit is crazy!-" Bokuto stares at him with wide eyes.

"No he's not! He's trying to save me!" Hinata growls as he struggles more. He tenses when he feels something sharp against his neck. He turns back just to see Akasshi pressing one of his clawed fingers against his throat.

"Stop struggling." Akasshi glances over at Bokuto when it looks like Suga is going to attempt to attack them again. He's already thrown a couple of rocks at them and one has hit Bokuto on the leg. "Let's just take him. The rabbit down there will go where ever we take this one."

"Alright I was getting tired of this guy anyway." Bokuto grumbles, the two going so high in the air that Hinata knows if this guy would drop him he would die. Hinata screams, for once holding on to this owl as much as he can. He sees Suga running around them, but he's so far away now that Hinata can't hear what he's yelling.

"Suga! Don't follow me! Go back to the burrow!" Hinata yells his loudest, hoping Suga can hear him-

"He can't hear you." Akasshi states bluntly.

"Even if he could I doubt he would just do that." Bokuto chuckles, glancing over at Hinata. He frowns when he sees Hinata's ears flatten. "Aw don't make that face."

"You're taking me to panthers to be eaten for taking food that can save my family." Hinata is regretting saying he wishes he could fly. They're way too high...it's scary. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Hinata was the one who had control.

"Who said anything about getting eaten?" Bokuto shakes his head. "The panthers are cool. Just explain to them your situation!- oh I see Kenma!" Bokuto suddenly cheers, swooping down. Before Hinata can say anything, Akasshi also swoops down after him. Hinata can't help to scream as they're going down so fast...but soon his screams turn into giggles. There's something familiar about this feeling...the feeling of going down, at this speed...Hinata knows they're not going to crash to the earth.

Just like on cue Akasshi lifts up, landing on the ground smoothly. He keeps his grip on Hinata so he can't run away.

"KenMA! I haven't seen you in forever!" Bokuto says in a loud voice. Hinata feels his heart pick up speed when he sees who he's talking to. It's a panther alright. Hinata can tell by the black ears on the top of his head and the thin tail that's waving around. The boy Is sitting on a rock playing with a...cell phone? How did he get one of those?!

"You saw me the other day." Kenma doesn't look at him.

"Hey! How did you get that phone? That's a cell phone right? Did you steal it from a human?" Hinata can't help to blurt out in his excitement. The cat's ears twitch on the top of his head and he whips his head over to look at Hinata. He stares at him for a long time before glancing down at his phone.

"...Yes. A human dropped it."

"Lucky! Can I see?" Hinata starts to wiggle in Akasshi's hold from anticipation. "Does it have games-" Akasshi tightens his grip on Hinata's arms, getting him to wince. "H-Hey that hurts-"

"Let the rabbit go." Kenma doesn't look their way.

"You sure? He probably will just run away." Bokuto tilts his head at Kenma. "This rabbit was stealing food from you guys-"

"He won't run. Let him go." Kenma says. Akasshi hesitates for a moment before letting Hinata go. He should run. This is his chance but when he looks at Kenma...he feels a pull towards him. He doesn't feel like he's in danger, even though he's a panther.

"I can't believe a human just dropped this!" Hinata runs over to Kenma. He takes a seat next to him. He glances over his shoulder to see what Kenma is doing. His eyes brighten when he sees he's playing some sort of game. "So it does have games!"

"yes. A few. Not bad but you tend to get bored of them quickly." Kenma glances at Hinata before looking back down at his game. "Are you sure you don't want to run?"

Hinata thinks about this for a moment before looking at Kenma. "...I don't think you'll hurt me. I didn't mean to steal from you Kenma. My family is going to starve the winter if we don't' collect food."

"I'll talk to Kuroo." Kenma still doesn't stop playing his game. "This shouldn't be an issue. I'm okay with you taking it." Hinata's chest tightens and he smiles at Kenma. This panther isn't bad at all. He's probably the first animal that has said it's okay and hasn't tried to attack him.

"Thanks! My name is Shouyou Hinata!" Hinata feels like he should introduce himself. Kenma pauses the game and looks at Hinata. It's the first time they've made eye contact so close. He's quick to avert his gaze and to scoot a little away from him. His cheeks look a bit pink.

"Shouyou...I feel like I've heard of that name. I probably use to know you..."

"Use to know me?" Hinata tilts his head. Scooting closer to Kenma, even though the boy keeps moving away from him. Hinata doesn't really notice. "But i've never met you before in my life...though you do look kind of familiar..." Hinata tilts his head. Really he should be scared of this guy. He's a panther! He can see his teeth when ever he talks...even so he's not scared. That's strange too.

"Ohh are you going to tell the story again?" Hinata tenses when Bokuto flies over to them, his eyes excited.

"It's not a story. It's a theory." Kenma doesn't look at Bokuto as he beats one of the monsters in the game he's playing. Hinata can't help to get closer, watching him with awe. This panther is a beast! "Have you noticed that you are different from the other rabbits?"

"Huh? Different from the other rabbits? Like how?" Hinata tilts his head. " I mean...Yamaguchi is taller than me...most of them are." Hinata grumbles the last part. His ears perk up before flattening when he remembers Suga and that fierce look in his eyes. "I-"

"No. Not the rabbits that are like you. I'm sure you've noticed that weren't much different from the humans in appearance." Kenma's eyebrows furrow when the monster in the game gets the upper hand. Hinata takes a moment to process that.

"Oh yeah. We look the same except the ears and tail...we talk in the same language too but they don't seem to understand us." Hinata's eyes widen when Kenma slays another monster in the game.

"Exactly. Just as me and you aren't much different. Just our tail and ears are different. They are the only thing separating me as a panther and you as a rabbit. But normal rabbits and Panthers don't look like we do."

"Huh?" Hinata stops watching the game, Kenma losing him. "I...I mean I get what you mean about the ears and tail but...huh?"

Kenma pauses the game, those eyes glancing at him but he doesn't turn his head to look at him. "Look." He points up. Hinata looks up, his eyes widening when he takes in an Owl...but it doesn't look like them. It's an actual Owl. It doesn't resemble a human at all. Hinata looks over at Bokuto who looks as clueless as him. "That is an animal. We are not like them. We have intelligence like a human. Our behavior patterns are different from how we should be acting if we were animals."

"Whoa...but I'm sure I'm a rabbit..." Hinata touches his ear before looking over at Kenma. He reaches over and touches his ears gently. Bokuto tenses like he's expecting something. Kenma just lets him rub his ears, closing his eyes. "...And I'm sure you're a panther." Hinata pulls his hands away, blinking when he heard Kenma purr.

"I think that is how the humans see us as well. Our ears and tail are real. They are a part of us...but I don't think we're animals. Have you ever heard of a panther playing phone games?"

"Well..." Hinata blinks. "Can't say that I have..." Hinata's ears twitch. "But...if we're not animals than what are we? We're not human..."

"I'm not sure." Kenma turns to face Hinata. Hinata doing the same. "But like I said, I'm sure I knew you...I've been having dreams lately. I think I've seen you in one of them."

"But how can you have known me when this is the first time we've met?"

"...I think I knew you in a past life. That's just my theory. It's the only way I can explain the strange things going on."

"Past life?" Hinata's eyes flash when he thinks of Suga. "...Suga says that too...He'll know things that he never learned and he would say...'thanks past self!'..." Hinata's eyes widen and he looks at Kenma. "D-Do you think it's really possible...that we were alive in a different life?"

"Well we are animal like humans...so I say anything is possible."

"You got a point there..."

"Wow this is the most i've seen Kenma talk." Bokuto grins over at Akasshi who stares at the two blankly.

"Shouyou..." Hinata looks at Kenma. Those cat like eyes are staring into him. Hinata feels like he can see everything. "I'll take you to Kuroo." Kenma stands up. Hinata stands up with him. "He'll settle this and you can be on your way-"

"Okay...I hope Suga just went back to the burrow..." Hinata frowns.

"I can check for ya!" Bokuto beams. He flies into the air. "Come on Akasshi!" The other owl sighs but he follows after the energetic other.

"You know Kenma..." Hinata starts to follow the cat. His chest feels tight. "...what you said is kind of getting to me. You do seem familiar and..." Hinata runs so he's ahead of Kenma, turning around to face him. Kenma is looking at him with wide eyes. "I know we were friends!" Hinata beams. "...That explains why I wasn't scared of you...we were friends in the past life...if there was one!"

"...I think we were too." Kenma smiles softly.

"Well the past is in the past but we can still be friends in this life." Hinata grins, grabbing Kenma's wrists and holding them. Kenma slowly looks down at their hands before looking up.

"...I'd like that." Kenma grabs Hinata's hand, interlacing their fingers. This feels familiar too...in a way. They share a smile before Kenma starts to lead the way again.

Hinata can't help to giggle. He feels giddy. He made a friend In the forest...or so he found a friend. Kenma...Hinata's not sure if there really was a past life but it's kind of cool if there was and they were able to find each other again.

Even if Kenma is a panther and Hinata is a rabbit...He knows Kenma won't hurt him. He's forgotten all about the food chain. Because in this moment it's not a panther who's talking to him, his gaze skirting this way and that, holding his hand...

It's Kenma.

When they walk through a clearing though, and Hinata sees all the tall beasts...he's starting to have regrets. They all turn to look at Hinata with hungry looks in their eyes. A really big one walks up to them, his eyes narrowed, those eyes won't let him go-

"Kuroo. This is my friend Shouyou." Kenma says. All the panthers that were getting closer stop and stare with wide eyes.

"A friend?" The leader says, Kuroo, with his eyebrow raised. When he sees the two holding hands his eyes flash. " My..." he smirks. "This is something new Kenma."

"Wow! Kenma is coming out of his shell!" some other guy shouts loudly, he's the tallest beast Hinata has ever seen! He's huge!

"Go ahead and tell Kuroo why you are here." Kenma glances over at Hinata and he tenses.

"U-Uh. I came to this forest to get f-food for my family. I was stealing from you and i'm sorry so now i'm going to ask for permission. If we don't have food my family will die." Hinata does a formal bow. It feels right.

"Hmm...I suppose that's fine."

"Really?!" Hinata looks up with his eyes sparkling. When Kuroo just nods his head, Hinata wants to hug him. "Thank you! You panthers are so kind! I was scared to death of you guys just a minute ago! You're way nicer than those stupid wolves-"

"Did you say wolves?" Kuroo's eyes get dark. The air gets tense.

"Y-Yeah?" Hinata frowns at the change. Kenma squeezes his hand. "...You see we've come to your part of the forest because of the wolves...they kept attacking us and driving us out."

"The wolves are a problem around here. They try to take our territory and the wolves are always fighting among themselves." Kuroo shakes his head. "...Since you are a friend of Kenma's, I won't drive you out. You can get your fill from us."

"T-Thank you!-"

"Thank Kenma. He's the reason why." Kuroo walks away to talk to another big cat.

"Thanks Kenma!" Hinata wraps his arms around him in a hug, nuzzling his head against his. "man! I thought I was going to die when the owls said they were taking me to panthers...but you turned out to be my saving grace!"

"I didn't really do anything..." Kenma gets Hinata off him, his cheeks a bit pink.

"...I should probably start collecting food again. I wonder if Suga went back to the burrow?"

"I will go with you." Kenma's tail flicks as he pulls out that phone again. He starts to do something with it so Hinata leans over his shoulder. His eyes light up when he sees Kenma is playing some sort of piano game now.

"Can I play after you?" Hinata bounces on his heel.

"Kenma where you going?" The two stop and look over at Kuroo who is raising a thin eyebrow at them.

"I was taking him to gather food." Kenma states.

"I'll go with you. Those wolves might..." Kuroo's eyes flash, his ears perking up. Kenma's do the same, those cat like eyes slowly glancing towards the right. Hinata thinks he hears something too...the rustling of leaves. Kuroo bears his teeth. "Speak of the devil."

"The wolves are here." Kenma looks back at his game, still playing. Hinata's ears go back. Just as Kenma says this, a group of wolves come out into the open. Hinata recognizes all of them but one.

The rabbit feels his heart pick up speed, his blood pumping out to his muscles. When those piercing blue eyes lock with his, he grips his fist. He won't show any fear but he feels himself start to sweat.

The wolf with the piercing blue eyes looks shocked. He stares at Hinata before his face falls to a scowl and he growls at him. He looks pissed. Next to him is that blonde wolf, when he saw Hinata he glanced around before relaxing and smirking at him. That large brown haired wolf is looking quite nervous and then there's another large wolf with black hair.

He has a scary look on his face and the way his back his straight and that look in his eye...he must be their pack leader.

"Get out of here Daichi." Kuroo takes a step forward, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing on my grounds?"

"We are not interested in you Kuroo." Daichi, the leader, steps up. "We were summoned here by the other pack. They have over stepped their bounds and have to be dealt with."

"You two kill each other off of my land." Kuroo is very intimating. But so is the pack leader.

"Hey Daichi, that rabbit over there was one we caught trying to steal food from our territory the other day. The one Kageyama let get away." The blonde wolf suddenly says, this sly smile on his lips as he looks over at Hinata. Hinata tenses when the pack leader looks over at him.

"You're one to talk." Kageyama, the blue eyed wolf snarls. Hinata's eyes flash...he finally knows the wolf's name. "It's not like it matters now...that dumb ass rabbit keeps coming back." Kageyama sends Hinata sharp look.

"That rabbit has been stealing from us." Daichi points at Hinata. "We will be taking that Rabbit-"

"No." Kenma says simply, getting in front of Hinata. Hinata covers slightly behind him when he sees the dark look Daichi gives the panther. Kenma is still playing the game too. "Shouyou stays with us."

"Shouyou?" Kageyama questions, those piercing blue eyes getting darker.

"The rabbit was also stealing from our territory. He's a friend of Kenma's so i've given him permission to do so. You won't touch this rabbit. While in our land he's under my protection." Kuroo shows his teeth while he talks, letting the wolves know he means business.

"You're joking right? A panther being friends with rabbit? That's comical." The blonde wolf chuckles, his smile smug.

"Who cares what he is?" Hinata speaks up, stepping up so he's side by side with Kenma. "Kenma is friends with Hinata...that's what matters!"

Kenma looks at him for a moment before he looks at the blonde. "Exactly. I have no desire to eat him." Kenma leans up and licks Hinata's large ear...a way to groom him, to show care and no ill intent. "Shouyou is my friend."

All the wolves look shocked by this...even the panthers look a bit taken aback by Kenma's bold actions. The shock on Kageyama's face soon changes to the deepest scowl Hinata has seen on him yet. He looks like he's about to explode. Hinata finds he wants to hide behind Kenma but he doesn't.

"We're taking Hinata!" Kageyama roars, his ears back. Daichi looks at him with wide eyes, but seeing that fire in those blue eyes he glares towards Kuroo.

"We're taking the rabbit." Daichi says firmly.

"No." Kenma says simply, looking up to lock eyes with Kageyama. This gets the wolf's eye to twitch. Kageyama bares this teeth at him, he looks like he's about ready to attack. Kenma puts his hand up, showing off his long, sharp nails in response.

Kuroo gets down on all fours, so does Daichi They look like they're about to charge each other...more of the panthers are gathering around to deal with the other two wolves.

This is about to be an all out battle. Hinata feels an anger burn him and he glares at Kageyama.

"What's with you? Why can't you just let us get food!" Hinata screams. Kageyama regards him coldly.

"You're a thief. I've warned you time and time again...I told you what would happen if you came again!" Kageyama shoves off his razor sharp teeth. "You _dumb ass!_ -"

"I hate you! You stupid wolf! You think you can just walk all over me...you think you're better than me." Hinata takes another step forward, his eyes burning with a fire. Kageyama's scowl falls at the way Hinata is looking at him. "You think just because you're a wolf...that you're above me! I'll work harder so you will know even though I'm a rabbit...I'm not one to scoff at! I'm Shouyou Hinata!" Hinata roars, his ears back. He's ready to fight. He's not going to let Kenma fight his battle.

"You hate me huh?" Kageyama's voice gets dark, bitter. The look in his eyes could scare any animal to death. "I am better. You stand no chance against me. It's obvious the power difference between us. I demonstrated last time." Kageyama's eyes narrow. "Did you forget about that already stupid?"

They glare at each other. Kageyama is growling and Hinata bares his teeth. He'll use what he'[s learned. He wont' cower from this wolf-

"What's with all this tension?" Everyone's ears perk up. They whip their heads over just to see more wolves coming out of the clearing. But with the look from Kageyama, Hinata is sure they aren't on their side. "Don't tell me you forgot the battle with us?"

"Oikawa." Daichi straightens himself, turning his attention on the wolf that spoke. Kageyama looks a bit pale, more restless. Hinata just wants to go. There's too many wolves for him. "No we didn't forget-"

"You are not fighting on my territory." Kuroo speaks, glaring at Oikawa who chuckles.

"We'll move it." Another wolf speaks up, standing close to Oikawa. He gives Oikawa a scary face and he stops laughing quickly. He flinches.

"Y-Yeah we'll move it. Was that really why you two were fighting?" He raises his eyebrow before his eyes fall on Hinata. His eyes light up and he licks his lips. "Ohhh what a cute snack-"

"He's not food." Kenma states, getting closer. Kageyama also gets closer, turning those dangerous eyes on Oikawa instead.

"Y-Yeah I'm not food!" Hinata backs up, punching his fist in the air.

"You're a rabbit." Oikawa blinks. "Rabbits are meant to be eaten by wolves...ah you're so short too-"

"I'm not that short!" Hinata growls, feeling his face get hot with anger. Oikawa's eyes flash. Before Hinata knows it the wolf is running towards him full speed. Kuroo is tackled by the other wolf that was next to him so he can't stop Oikawa who runs past him without any issue. Kenma watches him carefully.

Right when he gets on them, Kenma stops his hand that was about to slice into Hinata. The rabbit feels himself sweat. He should get out of here-

Hinata cries out when he's tackled, falling to the ground hard. He looks up only for his heart to be felt in his throat. Daichi is hovering over him, those brown eyes predatory. "You're coming with us. No more hiding behind the panthers-" Daichi growls in his face. Hinata can't move. He's too scared of this man.

Daichi is punched off of Hinata. He's punched in the face so hard that he rolls a few feet. Hinata looks to his hero. His eyes widen. "Suga!" Hinata looks at his family in awe. Suga is panting, he looks out of breath and sweaty.

"I finally...caught up..." Suga wheezes as he grabs Hinata's hand and pulls him up. He gives him a look over, moving him away from Daichi. "Are you okay Hinata?"

"Yeah i'm fine..." Hinata swallows when Daichi gets back up. He snarls, those brown eyes looking for who just punched him only to stop when they land on Suga. Suga gets in front of Hinata, baring his teeth, his gray eyes on fire. Daichi's expression completely falls, those brown eyes lighting up in a way that you'd think he just saw an angel. He's frozen.

"Now is our chance! We have to get out-" Just when Suga is saying this, Oikawa is able to throw Kenma out of the way. In a switch movement he hits Suga on the back of his head. Suga's mouth opens in a silence scream before his eyes get out of focused. Hinata has to catch him.

"Suga!" Hinata cries out in dismay, glaring darkly at Oikawa who smirks at him. Another panther tackles him, saving Hinata from an attack.

Hinata needs to get out of here. He needs to get Suga back to the burrow...he's bleeding. That wolf cut him bad. Hinata picks Suga up the best he can before he starts to run as fast as he can...which isn't fast. Hinata feels his blood run cold when he sees Kageyama start to come towards them. Hinata can't out run him-

"Oh no you don't shrimp!" Hinata keeps running but when he looks back...Oikawa is right on his tail. His pupils are dilated. He's ready for the kill. "I've never seen so many worked up over a rabbit...so I must have you-"Oikawa jumps. He's going to knock Hinata down. He's going to get him. He can't ran faster with Suga like this...He's going to-

With a growl, Kageyama tackles Oikawa, stopping him before he could reach Hinata. He sees the two wolves roll around in shock but he keeps running. He can hear the two wolves growling. They're fighting.

Hinata keeps running and running till he's out of the forest. Even then he keeps running as much as he can. Hinata's heart won't slow down...Why did Kageyama save him? Is it because he wanted to eat Hinata? But then why didn't he just tackle Oikawa and go after them? Hinata can't help to think of the conversation he had with Yamaguchi...

This is three times. He's seen Kageyama three times and he still hasn't killed him. He saved his life today. Hinata doesn't know how to feel about the wolf. He's annoying and looks down on him but...what's with him? Why save him? Now Hinata's all confused.

"I hope Kenma will be alright..." Hinata frowns thinking about how he left the panthers to fight. They are a lot stronger than him...but it feels like his fault.

Hinata feels like crying when he gets to the burrow. Suga's weight is very heavy on him. He's going to have to face his family with an injured Suga and no food.

Hinata has failed once again.

* * *

"Hinata..." The amber haired male keeps his head in his knees. Natsu is with Yachi in the other room, there's no reason to act strong now. Yamaguchi frowns when he doesn't get a response out of the smaller rabbit. "You did all you could. You're lucky you're alive!"

"Yeah! It's not like you being all down in the dumps Shouyou." Nishinoya walks up to him, a grin on his face. Those eyes are softer than usual. "You faced panthers and wolves...You're amazing!-"

"I failed. I didn't even bring any food back." Hinata looks up slowly at the two other rabbits, those amber eyes are glossy. "Did you see the scared look on Natsu's face? And the disappointment when I brought no food...Her stomach was growling. We still barely have anything."

"You couldn't have brought food back Hinata. With all that going on it was impossible." Yamaguchi frowns.

"Besides, Shouyou you saved Suga! You brought him back alive." Nishinoya looks over at Suga who is laying down in a pile of jackets. His eyes are closed, a bandage around his head. "That's more important to any of us...more than food." Nishinoya locks eyes with Hinata. "I don't think you failed at all. You both came back alive. That's a mission complete to me."

"..." Hinata thinks of how he was going to die with Suga...he thinks of that wolf about to kill him, only for Kageyama to save him in the last minute. "I almost failed with that too-"

"But you didn't." Nishinoya is firm. Hinata looks at him, sees that burning in those brown orbs. "You've done things that we'll be telling our children about for ages! You were stolen by owls, you befriended a panther and you were caught in the middle of a war between wolves! Suga isn't up but don't make me hit you for him. You are amazing Shouyou."

Hinata feels his chest tighten at his strong words. He looks at Yamaguchi who is nodding his head in agreement. They're not angry he didn't bring food. They're looking at him with respect and care...Hinata feels a lump in his throat but he swallows it down. He gives them a big smile. This relaxes both rabbits and they smile in return.

"That's what I like to see! Shouyou is the cutest when he smiles!" Nishinoya tackles him into a hug, nuzzling his head against Hinata's.

"Quit it. I'm not cute!" Hinata huffs, his cheeks tinted as he fights with the boy that's like his brother. He can't help to smile though. Since Nishinoya is so strong...it looks like he's healed completely.

"Yes you are!" Nishinoya pulls back with a grin. "Don't worry about the food. We'll deal with that another day. Today you and Suga came back...that's all that matters." Nishinoya gives him this look before he goes back over to Suga. He's been taking care of his wounds and watching over him.

Now it's just Hinata and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi sits next to him, hugging his knees to his chest. It's kind of awkward. A tension between them. It's probably because of their conversation yesterday.

"...He saved me." Hinata finds the words leaving his lips. Yamaguchi glances over at him with wide eyes, causing Hinata's ears to flatten.

"...That wolf? The blue eyed one?"

"Yeah. He was acting like he was going to hurt me again but when I was running with Suga...I wasn't going to make it. There was another wolf after me. It was going to kill us but at the last moment...just when the wolf was jumping, Kageyama tackled that wolf and saved us." Hinata moves his feet, feeling restless when he talks about it.

"...It seems like he doesn't want you dying." Yamaguchi averts his gaze when Hinata looks at him. "I don't know why but...if he hasn't killed you twice and he saves you from another wolf...it just seems like he doesn't want you to die."

"but why? He acts like a jerk every time I see him. He attacked me once. He says he's going to eat me but...he never does." Hinata closes his eyes and sighs. "I just can't get him out of my head more. Why would he help me? Why would he want me alive and..." Those piercing blue eyes flash through his mind. His strength, that fire coming back to him. There's something familiar in the way he scowls, and that look that he gives him.

"...Don't feel bad Hinata...i'm the same as you." Yamaguchi rubs his arm. "It's hard to not think about it...those wolves are confusing."

"...Hey Yamaguchi?" Hinata looks over at him. Those brown eyes look at him earnestly. "Do you think...it's possible that we had a past life?"

"...You mean that thing Suga always talks about?" Yamaguchi's eyebrows furrow.

"Yeah. That panther's name was Kenma and he said I looked familiar. He was familiar too. I wasn't scared of him even though he was a panther..it's like I knew we use to be friends. Kenma thinks we have past lives...he also said we were different than other animals because we look like the humans."

Yamaguchi is quiet. "...That's crazy though. A past life? We were alive in the past and..." Yamaguchi stops. "Is that why he's familiar?...The dreams I had..." Yamaguchi frowns. "I-I don't know Hinata. It's kind of scary thinking about."

"Yeah but i'm curious about it. I want to know more about my past self. I wonder if I was stronger in the past."

"I think you're strong now Hinata. Much stronger than me."

"I'm getting you all worried." Hinata smiles softly when he sees how Yamaguchi's pupils have gotten dilated, his ears slightly back. He reaches out and starts to rub his ears in a calming way. "You should get some sleep. You guys were staying up all night waiting for us."

"You're the one who needs rest Hinata."

"Then i'll lay down with you."

Hinata can't go into the bedroom where Natsu is so he just lays down in a corner. Yamaguchi lays close by his side. He could have gone to join Yachi but he must be nervous still. He's worried about Hinata. Hinata closes his eyes but he can't go to sleep. He keeps thinking about Natsu's rumbling stomach, about those piercing blue eyes and how they look down at him...He thinks of Kageyama, the wolf that saved him. He thinks of all the fighting and he thinks of Kenma...he wonders if he's okay.

Hinata grips his fist and opens his eyes, a resolve in them. He's tired of failing. He's tried of his family getting hurt. He's made up his mind. He doesn't care who is standing in his way, he's going to get his family food. A lot of it.

Hinata waits till everyone is asleep. He waits till Nishinoya is curled up next to Suga, his exhaustion getting to him. It's early in the morning and he knows that he has a risk of humans attacking him but...

" _Only the strong survive."_ Kageyama's dark expression surfaces in his mind. _"You're just a rabbit."_

Hinata isn't just a rabbit. He's more than that. He'll be strong. He will get his family food. He won't let anyone stop him this time.

Hinata glances at Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, and Suga one last time before he takes off running out of the burrow. He makes sure to grab a couple of plastic bags. Those wolves are bullies. They've caused his friends the panthers a lot of trouble because of him...

Hinata is going to steal food from their side of the forest. He's going to show them what he can do. No one else is going to get hurt because of him.

Hinata is going to feed his family good and that wolf isn't going to stop him. If Hinata sees Kageyama again he's going to ask him a bunch of questions. He feels like he needs answers...Hinata won't say he's hoping to see Kageyama. Because that's just not true.

He will fight him if he needs to. He'll fight anyone. He won't fail this time.

* * *

 **I'm glad that you guys are giving this story a shot. Thank you for the reviews. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You protected him." Daichi looks down at Kageyama, being able to see him in the dark. The younger wolf doesn't respond to that but his shoulders have stiffen. Kageyama has a few wounds from the fight with Oikawa, the biggest one being on his arm. Kiyoko tended to him and now he's all bandaged up. He's been quiet since they've gotten back to their home.

"I bet you he let that Rabbit go the last time too." Tsukishima smirks, he has a few cuts and scratches but nothing major. He's laying next to the fire, his tail waving. Kageyama grips his fist, glaring away from the other wolves. "What's wrong Kageyama-" Tsukishima starts to tease only for Daichi to hold out his hand. He's quick to stop.

"Why?" Daichi asks. "Why did you protect that rabbit? You were acting like you really wanted to kill him before. You're the one who started yelling about taking him from the panthers."

"...I just acted. I followed my instinct." Kageyama looks up Daichi with a blank expression.

"Your instinct is to attack another wolf and let your prey go?" Daichi raises his eyebrow. Kageyama glares and looks away from him. He opens and closes his fist.

"I couldn't let Oikawa get to him-"

"Did you let that rabbit go before?"

"..."

"What is it about that rabbit?" Daichi asks, his tone is different. Kageyama looks down at his hands. He opens and closes them.

"...I don't know. When I look at him I feel strange. He pisses me off but at the same time..." Kageyama closes his eyes before he looks up at Daichi. "It's hard to explain."

"Well try to." Daichi's expression gets dark and he growls at Kageyama. "You made a huge fuss over that rabbit and that escalated things with the panthers...That rabbit has been stealing from us. If you run into that rabbit again, are you going to bring him to me? Or are you going to let him go again?"

Kageyama doesn't respond. "...He'll be a dumb ass to come back." Those eyes flash and he scowls. "...So he probably will come back." He stands up, his hands in his pockets. "I'm not going to betray the pack but there's something about him...It's annoying." Kageyama holds his head in his hand. "I can't get that stupid guy out of my head."

Tsukishima had been listening with glee till that part. His smirk falls, his yellow orbs getting deep with thought.

"...I won't kill that rabbit." Daichi's firm voice gets Kageyama to look at him. "But if you see him again, you bring him to me. I want to talk to him...If you see that gray haired rabbit also bring him to me- but don't hurt him."

"The same goes with Yamaguchi. He may come back with Hinata." Tsukishima speaks up. Everyone looking over at him. "He's the brown haired rabbit."

"The one you let get away." Kageyama narrows his eyes in suspicion. Tsukishima sends him a dark glare.

"Enough of that. We just got back from a bad fight." Daichi looks between the two before he takes a deep breath. "Those rabbits are brave I will give them that. And they seem to have a certain pull on all of us..." Daichi's eyes lower before he looks at Kageyama. "You have to swear to me that you will bring that rabbit here if you see him. I won't believe that you just let him go."

"What will you do when I bring him here?" Kageyama gets defensive. His lips twitch like he's holding back a snarl.

"Just have a chat with him. I said I won't kill him." Daichi seems to think for a moment. "If you're like this with that rabbit, why did you act like you wanted to kill him?"

"...He's a dumb ass who needs to be hit. He should fear this forest and fear me. He keeps coming back...I don't want to see his face." Kageyama snarls but with the way those eyes shift from Daichi's, the pack leader knows he's lying.

"..." Daichi takes a deep breath before looking at everyone. They're all bruised up. "...Get some rest you all. You fought well. We didn't gain anything today but he didn't lose anything and that's what's important. Tomorrow is another day." They all nod to their leader.

Kageyama gets himself comfortable against a tree. His ears are twitching on the top of his head and anyone who looks at him knows he's in a bad mood. He's digging into the dirt with his nails. After Daichi lays down...Asahi is already asleep, Tsukishima is the one to make his way over to Kageyama.

"Are you angry because you got called out by the leader. You should have figured that would have happened." Tsukishima smirks.

"That's not what i'm angry about." Kageyama snaps.

"Oh? Then what is it? Tsukishima raises his eyebrow.

"That panther..." Kageyama digs into the dirt deeper. "He called his name so causally. And he was licking him." Kageyama is more mumbling to himself than speaking to the other wolf.

"That's what you're angry about?" Tsukishima doesn't look amused. "I don't see why you care-"

"I'm the only one who should be licking him." Kageyama states bluntly. Tsukishima eyes the way Kageyama's tail beats against the ground and how his lips twitch up into a snarl.

"Okay then. Looks like someone has lost it-"

"I haven't lost it!" Kageyama snaps, glaring at the other wolf.

"Or is that someone is jealous of that panther..." Tsukishima's smirk grows when Kageyama glares at him darkly but his cheeks have tinged pink.

"I'm not jealous. It just pissed me off-"

"That's called being jealous." He smirks.

"It's not jealous! That panther was over stepping his bounds...He probably just wants to trick that dumb ass and then eat him." Kageyama's tail swishes.

"Or he likes him and wants to mate-"

"Huh?" Kageyama gives Tsukishima a scary look. Even the smug blonde takes a step back. "A panther and rabbit mating? Don't be stupid-"

"A panther and rabbit being friends is pretty odd too. It wouldn't surprise me." Tsukishima walks away from Kageyama, leaving the wolf with a deep frown on his face.

"He doesn't want to mate with Hinata..." Kageyama grumbles, scowling up at the sky. The wolf can't help to remember how close the two were, how Hinata's eyes had light up when Kenma licked his ear...he saw them holding hands too-

Kageyama gets up, shoving his hands in his pockets. He's going to take a walk. He's pissed off at the rabbit. What's with him? Getting involved with panthers? Why didn't he just stay away? He warned him twice.

Kageyama walks through the forest to clear his mind of things. But he's plagued by thoughts of Hinata and the weird feelings he gets in his chest when he's around. Kageyama closes his eyes when he thinks of how he tackled Oikawa, saving that rabbit in front of the pack. Did he not even care about how that looks?

Kageyama growls in frustration. No matter how hard he tries, that boy with the bright amber eyes and smile won't leave him alone. He won't stay away from this forest and he won't leave his thoughts.

Why won't he just take the hint and stay away? Why can't he stop thinking about that dumb ass? He gets in a foul mood just thinking about him and yet...

There's a longing in his chest that he wants to get rid of when he thinks about that rabbit.

* * *

"Arghhhhhhhh!" Hinata roars as he runs into the forest, not caring how loud he's being. He wants that annoying wolf to try to stop him. He's way too fast for him anyway. With all his frustration and anger building, he runs through the forest grabbing anything that he can throw in the bags he brought.

He doesn't want his family to starve. He doesn't want his family having to worry about food. Hinata may be small but he wants to be the one that his family can rely on. He will get all the food he needs today.

Hinata runs all around the forest, grabbing anything that he sees, he doesn't stop yelling as if his loudness is keeping him going.

By the time Hinata has both of the bags filled, he's out of breath. The rabbit pants, holding his hands on his knees. Hinata can't help to grin at the bags filled with food. He did it. He stole from those wolves and he's going to feed his family.

That annoying wolf shouldn't have underestimated him-

"Stop it! Get off of me!" Hinata's ears perk up when he hears that familiar voice. There's no doubt about it. That was Kageyama. Hinata frowns, glancing towards the way it came from. It kind of sounds like he's in trouble...Hinata tenses and shakes his head. Why does he care? He has the food he came for-

"I'm going to bite your head off you-" Kageyama growls only to yelp at the end. Hinata's eyes flash and he glances back towards where it came from. Hinata's heart is beating too fast, he's starting to sweat. He really sounds like he needs help. Hinata looks at the bags of food, the bags that once brought him a sense of victory now give him conflicted feelings. He almost feels guilty. But why?-

"S-Shit!" Kageyama's voice is strained and soon after this he howls. Hinata isn't a wolf but he knows what that howl is saying. Kageyama is in trouble. _Big_ trouble. He's been injured or he's hurt.

Hinata drops the bags and takes off running towards the howl. It's like his body is moving without him telling it too. Hinata doesn't think about how stupid this is. A rabbit answering a wolf's cry. He doesn't think about how this guy has been getting in his way...All he can think about is Kageyama needs him.

Hinata skids to a stop, jumping into a bush to take cover when he heard laughter. Hinata doesn't have a good feeling about this, there's a fear in him telling him to run. Instead he peaks through the bushes, and his stomach drops.

"What a stupid animal! Go ahead! Howl for you buddies. Less work for us." A human smirks down at Kageyama, the wolf is on the ground, his hands and feet bound together by rope. He's bleeding out of a wound to the side of his head. His teeth are bared, his blue eyes trembling as he stares at these men with the intent of killing them.

"You don't know what you're messing with-" Kageyama's ears are back in his threat. Hinata's heart feels like it stopped a beat when one of the humans comes up and kicks him in the gut. _Hard._ Kageyama coughs, his eyes wide from the pain, he curls into himself.

"Would you stop with all that noise? You're giving me a headache." That human grunts. There's about five of them...they're all loaded with guns.

This is bad. Really bad. Kageyama got himself caught by the humans. Hinata's hands tremble as he watches Kageyama breath heavily...that kick must of really hurt him. This is dangerous. Hinata should go.

The rabbit doesn't move from the spot.

As he stares at the wolf, as he stares at those blue eyes, Hinata doesn't have the heart to leave. This is crazy. This is stupid. He should just grab the food and head back home. This wolf has been a jerk to him this whole time...but...

This wolf has saved his life. He's let him go twice.

Hinata trembles, a fire in his eyes. Damn it! He can't let those humans kill him! Besides it's making him sick looking at the wolf tied up and injured like that. Humans can be the real monsters you need to watch out for.

"When I get out of this...you're dead..." Kageyama pants. The human must not like him speaking because they get this look in their eyes. One of them walks closer. Kageyama growls at him. "I'm tired of you leaving traps...in my forest."

"I said keep it down." The human snarls, pulling his foot back like he's about to hit Kageyama again. Kageyama, though he keeps that glare, he can't help but to tense in anticipation of the pain to come.

Hinata throws a rock at the back of that human's head. "Ow!" The man growls, whipping his head over towards his direction but Hinata stays in the bushes. Hinata throws another one at another human, hitting his leg. The man starts to jump up and down. "Mother fucker!"

"Who's doing that?!" The human yells. Hinata stays down even though he wants to jump up and proudly state it was himself.

"It's probably your damn little brother. I told you not to bring him along. He didn't wait in the fucking car." A human snaps starting to run towards Hinata's direction. He brushes past Hinata, not noticing him and he keeps going.

"Where are you going john?"

"I'm teaching that brat a lesson!"

"You don't touch him you ass hole." Another human runs after him.

"What are you guys doing? We can't leave the the wolf- hey don't start fighting!" Another human runs off.

"...I guess the wolf is fine where he is for now. If the other wolves come they will get caught in the traps anyway. Lets go. We need to break them up." The last two humans leave.

Now it's just Kageyama laying on the ground. He raises his eyebrow, his ears twitching this way and that. He looks confused. This is Hinata's chance. All the humans are gone.

Hinata runs out of the bushes, being careful not to step on any of the rope traps these humans have set up. Hinata has seen what they do, how they can trap you.

"You...!" Kageyama's ears perk up, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Before he glares at him darkly. "What the hell are you doing here dumb ass?! There's humans out here hunting-"

"I know I saw! Don't worry. The rocks I threw at them got them away-"

"That was you?! What is wrong with you-"

"Nothing! I'm saving you stupid!" Hinata snaps as he grabs the rope that's bounding Kageyama's hands and feet together. He starts to bite at it with his sharp teeth.

"Huh?" Kageyama looks dumbfounded. Hinata doesn't answer him. Those humans could come back at any moment. Hinata bites at the rope a few more times before it snaps and Kageyama is free. The wolf sits up, feeling at his wrists. He looks at Hinata like he's an alien.

"We got to go!" Hinata grabs his wrist and starts to pull him quickly. The wolf lets him for awhile, too confused to do anything but once they get a good distance away, The wolf puts his weight down and jerks Hinata to a stop.

"What the hell is this? Why did you just help me? I didn't need it." Kageyama growls, his blue eyes on fire.

"Are you serious? There was five humans with guns and you were tied up! You definitely needed help." Hinata glares back at him.

"Even if I did need help, why the hell would you help me? Did you not forgot I said I would eat you? I'm a wolf!" Kageyama bares his teeth, making his fingers like claws in attempt to scare him no doubt.

"I didn't forget!" Hinata takes a step closer, Kageyama blinking when he sees those amber eyes on fire. "You have no right to be asking me questions! Why did you save me yesterday huh? And why have you let me go twice?"

Kageyama's face falls only for his glare to deepen. "Answer my question first dumb ass! I asked you first-"

"No! You're the one who's been weird first! You say you're going to eat me yet you saved me yesterday and you didn't come after us when we were running!"

'Kageyama tenses before he glares away from him. His shoulders are stiff. "...You're a waste of my time. I had others to deal with-"

"Then why save me?" Hinata puts his hands on his hips. Kageyama doesn't look at him. He's still glaring at the tree like it's his fault or something. "I saved you because you saved me so tell me why you saved me in the first place!"

"That's none of your business!" Kageyama roars at him, his fists gripped.

"Yes it is! It's all your fault I've been like this! I can't get you out of my head and I keep wondering why you would save me! Answer me honestly!" Hinata roars.

Kageyama stares at him with wide eyes before his bangs cover his face. Hinata thinks he's about to explode when he hears him speak soft words. "I don't know." Hinata doesn't speak and he's surprised when the wolf goes on. "I don't know why I did it. I just did it. What is with you? You stupid rabbit. I told you not to come back to this forest. But you don't know how to listen. Maybe I should just eat you now since you have a death wish." Kageyama looks up slowly, his eyes look almost black. **"Run!** " He yells.

He look so scary that for a moment Hinata almost does run- Kageyama's eyes widen and he grips his stomach, falling to his knees and curling in on himself. That shout of his must of hurt his stomach. He's injured. That fear is replaced so quickly with concern that it surprises the rabbit as much as the wolf when he runs to him.

"Are you okay?" Hinata frowns, getting on his knees in front of Kageyama. Kageyama looks up at him. When he sees those amber eyes so close to his own, holding that care...The wolf's eyes flash before he closes them and he shoves Hinata away.

"Don't get so close to me! I'm a injured wolf, this is the time you run dumb ass. If I was in better shape I would eat you so don't come back-"

"You're lying!" Hinata yells, Kageyama's ears flattening when he sees that look on Hinata's face. "You're not going to eat me! You let me go three times now! Stop with these excuses! You're really hurt right now and those humans will come back! I'm not just going to leave you-"

"I will eat you! Come in here one more time, I will rip you to pieces!" Kageyama snarls. When Hinata gets in front of him again he tenses.

"Let me see your stomach. Lift up your shirt. I have some stuff back at home that I can put on it-"

" _I said get away from me!_ " Kageyama's eyes tremble as he slashes down, cutting Hinata on the chest. The force sends him back a few inches and it stings but Hinata doesn't let that scare him.

"What is your problem?!" Hinata screams, Kageyama tensing when Hinata gets close again.

"What is _your_ problem dumb ass?!" Kageyama screams back. "Stop trying to help me! You're a rabbit! I'm a wolf! We're enemies-"

"Then you stop helping me stupid wolf! You're the one who's been letting me go!" Hinata feels a fire burn him and he grabs Kageyama by the shirt. "I'm trying to help you! Those humans would have killed you! I'm not going to stand by while my friend gets hurt!"

It gets quiet between them. What Hinata says settles in and he feels his heart beat faster. Kageyama is looking at him with wide eyes, he hasn't shoved him off yet. Did he really just call this wolf his friend? That's not true...right? But there's a humming in Hinata's head and...when he said it, it felt right.

"Friend" Kageyama raises an eyebrow but his blue eyes have changed. They're glossy. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No..." Hinata has to think for a moment before he locks eyes with the wolf. "I don't get you. You get on my nerves but...I hated seeing those humans hurt you. So instead of fighting with me, let me help you get out of here."

"I told you I will eat you. Don't you touch me." Kageyama growls but it's weak.

"You won't eat me." Hinata says firmly as he helps Kageyama stand up again. Those eyes flash and he thinks Kageyama is going to push him away...but he doesn't.

"...Why won't you listen and stay away?" Kageyama mumbles as he leans on Hinata for support. Hinata starts to walk them away. He knows he's going deeper into the forest but at this moment he doesn't care.

"Why would I listen to you?" Hinata scoffs. Kageyama's eyebrow twitches and he pinches him. "Ow!" Hinata glares only to tense when Kageyama looks at him coldly. "Jerk." he grumbles.

"Then just leave me."

"NO."

"Why are you so frustrating!"

"Why are you! Just let me help you!"

"No damn it! Just get out of here. This forest is dangerous. You could have gotten yourself killed by helping me!"

"Why do you care about what happens to me?"

"...Just stay out of the forest-"

"I'm not leaving this forest till I get enough food for my family-"

"Why aren't you doing that instead of helping me? I'm too weak to stop you!"

"I was doing that but then I heard your howl." Hinata feels Kageyama tense against him. "...My body just acted. I couldn't do nothing."

"You just acted huh?" Kageyama calms down.

"Yeah I just knew I needed to save you... because we're friends." Hinata says as firmly as he can. He feels it in his chest. This wolf isn't just a wolf. There's something special about him. Hinata knew so as soon as he laid eyes on him.

"Where did you get that idea-"

"Because you care about me." Hinata catches how stiff he gets and the slight pink of his cheeks.

"Like hell I care about you!-"

"You're a dirty liar! Why help me all those times if you didn't care? You keep telling me to stay away from the forest...at first it just pissed me off but now, the way that you're saying it, it almost seems like you're protecting me-"

"I'm not protecting you." Kageyama closes his eyes, his breathing is uneven. "Is this how you make friends? Just deciding for yourself? Is that how you became friends with that panther?"

"Kenma?" Hinata's ears perk up in the change of conversation. "...I guess. I just felt like we were friends and Kenma felt the same way-"

"That panther is trouble. Stay away from him." Kageyama glances at him, those blue eyes hold no room for argument.

"Why should I listen to a guy who denies being friends with me-"

"Stay away from him." Kageyama's voice is low. Hinata feels shivers. "I hate how friendly you are. You're always hanging around other men-" Kageyama snarls before he blinks. His eyebrows furrow before he closes his eyes.

For some reason...Hinata feels like he's heard Kageyama say that to him before. It's familiar. Hinata's eyes widen. Did Hinata know Kageyama in his past life too? Were they friends? Or enemies?

"I'm not your friend." Kageyama says darkly. Hinata yelps with Kageyama suddenly gets strength again and he pins Hinata's arms behind his back. Hinata picks up on something approaching them...Kageyama must of heard it too.

"Kageyama we heard your Howl! Is everything okay?" Daichi towards them with Asahi and Tsukishima. His eyes widen when he sees Hinata struggling against him and he grins. "Good job! You caught the rabbit-" Daichi frowns when he sees how injured Kageyama is. "What happened? Did he do this to you?" Daichi's eyes get dark and Hinata tenses-

"No. Humans did. We should go back home. The humans will be looking for me." Kageyama starts to move Hinata forward roughly.

"You escaped humans and caught the rabbit?" Daichi seems proud.

"I'm surprise you didn't let the rabbit go again." Tsukishima smirks, getting a glare from Kageyama.

"Let me go! You jerk, after I helped you, you're just going to turn on me?" Hinata wiggles but he can't get out of the wolf's grasp.

"What is he talking about?" Asahi blinks, looking at Kageyama who scowls.

"...He saved me from the humans." Kageyama mumbles. The look on his face says it all. That's not a lie. Everyone looks at the rabbit with wide eyes.

"Yeah that's right! So let me go!" Hinata snaps only to shut his mouth when Daichi gets really close to him. Those brown eyes look almost black. His face is the face of nightmares.

"No. I want to have a nice chat with you. We have a lot to talk about."

Hinata swallows. He thinks he might have just peed his pants. Hinata is starting to have some major regrets.

Kageyama watches Daichi closely. He's not even aware that he's glaring at his pack leader.

* * *

Hinata yelps when he's thrown down and pinned by Asahi. He's on his stomach and the large wolf is pressing on his back. He can't wiggle his way out. Hinata's heart his beating a mile a minute as he looks up at Daichi who is staring down at him with his soulless brown eyes.

Hinata is having some regrets. A lot of regrets. He can't even look at Kageyama. He thought the wolf was different, thought there was something special about him but he was wrong. He has been tricked.

"Now that we finally have you..." Daichi's brown eyes narrow. "You're going to answer a few questions for us."

Hinata's ears go back. "...Then will you let me go?" Daichi doesn't answer that question.

"Why do you steal food from out forest?" He asks.

"Because if I don't my family will starve through the winter." Hinata feels himself glare at this wolf. Tsukishima was smirking at Hinata but at that, those yellow orbs get distant. "And I won't stop till I have enough food for my family."

Kageyama just stares at him with those cold blue eyes.

"What were you doing with the panthers?" Daichi asks next.

"Nothing. I was just hanging out with them...They're really cool and nice, not like you wolves! They were going to let me gather all the food I needed! Then you guys had to attack." Hinata grips his fist. Kageyama growls at him, getting Hinata to flinch. He's looking pissed off again. Daichi puts his hand out when it looks like Kageyama was going to stay something. The wolf's ears go back but he keeps his mouth shut.

"I find it hard to believe the panthers would befriend you and then let you eat from them." Daichi takes a step closer. Those brown eyes boring into Hinata's. "You're a spy aren't' you? The panthers sent you to spy on us-"

"I'm not a spy! I told you! I'm just trying to get food for my family-"

"Then why were you here? If you could get food for your family, why not go to the panthers again? Why were you in our territory?" Daichi snarls when Hinata tenses.

"I...I was..." Hinata swallows, the fear closing up his throat. "...I was stealing food from you guys-"

"That's a lie. No rabbit would risk death if they have food for free else where." Daichi grabs Hinata by the hair roughly, he gives Asahi a look and he lets him go. Daichi rips him up by his hair, the rabbit whimpering.

"Do you know what we do to spys little rabbit?" Daichi whispers in his ear, the harsh tone getting goosebumps to spread through his body.

"Daichi." A low voice gets Daichi to look over at Kageyama who is watching him with dilated pupils. "He's not a spy. He's too much of a dumb ass to be a spy. If he was a spy...why would he have saved me?"

"To gain your trust. To get closer to the pack. You've let this rabbit go and have saved his life... This rabbit knows you're the one he can manipulate information out of." Daichi yanks Hinata's head to the side to expose his neck. It hurts, the pounding of his heart hurts too. He doesn't want to die here. His family needs him.

Hinata grinds his teeth when he thinks Daichi is about to sink his teeth into his neck. His eyes widen when Daichi throws him back on his stomach, getting on top of him, pinning him to the ground. "I have one more question. Once you answer it, i'll let you go. I told Kageyama I won't kill you and I won't."

Kageyama who had gotten tense relaxes at that, his expression going back to being blank. Hinata lets out a sigh of air he didn't know he was holding.

"Where is your burrow?"

Any and all relief leaves his body. Hinata's face gets pale and his heart jerks in his chest. "I will never tell you wolf." Hinata is surprised by how steady his voice comes out. He slowly looks back at Daichi, his eyes dark.

The pack leader wastes no time. He leans down and bites into Hinata's arm, getting him to cry out in pain. The rabbit kicks and yells but he can't get out of the larger man's grasps.

"I will ask again. Where is your burrow?" Daichi licks the blood off his lips.

"And I'll say it again. I will never tell you." Hinata growls, his arm stinging. The fear he once had is now replaced with anger and the need to protect. Hinata arches his back, trying to get away from the pain when Daichi scratches down his back.

"I won't kill you rabbit but I will make it so that you wish I had." Daichi's low voice is against his ear. Hinata closes his eyes tightly, tears at the corner of them.

"Just tell him where they are dumb ass!" Kageyama snaps but there's an emotion laced with his words...his voice is shaky.

He thinks of Natsu and Yachi...He thinks of his injured family members. "Tell me where your burrow is."

"Never!" Hinata roars, glaring back at Daichi so darkly that he actually backs up a bit. Those amber eyes aren't the eyes of prey no longer. But of a predator.

"You're a fool!" Daichi snarls as he lifts up his hand, those razor sharp nails ready to piece him- Daichi is tackled off of Hinata. The rabbit's eyes widen when he sees Kageyama bite Daichi's shoulder, the wolf growling, his blue eyes trembling.

"K-Kageyama what are you doing!" Asahi shouts, looking increasingly more nervous.

"That idiot." Tsukishima watches with a bored expression as the two wolfs roll around till Daichi is on top, snarling in Kageyama's face. "You don't attack the pack leader."

Hinata sees his chance to run. He gets up to do so when he hears Kageyama yelp. He looks over, his stomach sinking when he sees Daichi is pressing into his stomach where he's hurt. Daichi's teeth are around Kageyama's neck. They're not piercing him but at any moment Daichi could end him.

Hinata is frozen. His body is screaming at him to run away but there's another part of him that's screaming at him to do something. Kageyama is the reason he's in this situation!...But once again the wolf helped him. Now he's in big trouble because of it.

When Daichi presses in his stomach again and Kageyama winces, Hinata is pushed into action. He runs to the wolf, being so fast that he's like an orange blur. Daichi can't react fast enough. With all Hinata's strength he kicks Daichi off of Kageyama. The force from his strong leg gets the leader to be thrown back a good distance.

"Kageyama we got to go!" Hinata holds out his hand so he can help the wolf up. Kageyama stares at him with wide eyes before he glares.

"Run dumb ass!"

"But that guy was attacking you-"

"Don't worry about me and go!" Kageyama snarls darkly at him but the way those blue eyes are looking at him, he's desperate.

"No!" Hinata yells back, gripping his fist when he sees Daichi get back up. He's bleeding from his lip. This looks bad. He's also bleeding from the wound Kageyama left on him.

"Go now!" Kageyama roars. His eyes widen and he coughs, holding his stomach. Hinata's eyes shake when this pack leader starts to walk towards them slowly.

"Kageyama just got hurt from the humans...He's your friend isn't he? Why would you hurt him?" Hinata finds himself saying despite his fear.

"A leader must put the pack in place. Kageyama stepped out of bounds. He has to be punished but don't question me rabbit. This pack is my family and I don't trust you. I've never seen Kageyama behave this way." Daichi narrows his eyes at Hinata.

"It's because we're friends!" Hinata yells, Daichi's face falling in surprise. All the wolves look a bit shocked. "He's my friend!" Hinata says it again, because it feels right. "I'm not a spy! I'm just a rabbit looking for food for my family! I came here because I was angry at you wolves. I wanted to steal from you because you guys are jerks! You're the reason Yamaguchi and Suga were injured! Then I heard that Kageyama was in trouble and I couldn't just sit there because..." Hinata feels this feeling grow. "We're partners! We help each other out!"

"Friends?" Daichi looks at Kageyama who is staring at Hinata with wide eyes. Those eyes are the brightest he's seen them in awhile.

" A wolf and rabbit being friends is-" Tsukishima starts with a smirk only for it to fall. Those yellow eyes get distant as he feels the three cuts on his cheek. There's pain there before it's gone. "...idiotic."

"Kageyama." This snaps the wolf out of his staring and he looks at Daichi, his ears back. "Is this rabbit your friend?"

Kageyama stares at him for a long moment. Hinata thinks he's going to deny it but Kageyama nods his head. Daichi stares at him before he sighs, rubbing the back of his head.

"I still don't trust you rabbit but if it's really food that you are after, you can collect it from our part of the forest. I'm not going to stop you. Collect all you need and don't return-"

"Hinata!" Hinata's ears perk up and he whips his head over to see Suga running towards him with Yamaguchi. Hinata doesn't know if he's happy to see them or scared. Suga rips him away from Kageyama, those gray eyes burning holes in him. "What were you thinking?! Coming out here by yourself?!"

"S-Suga..." Hinata's ears flatten at being scolded. Suga frowns when he sees his wounds before glaring over at Daichi. The pack leader who was staring at Suga shamelessly, tenses up from such a look.

"You again. You tried to hurt Hinata the last time...I will fight you wolf." Suga gives him a dangerous look. Daichi holds up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt him any more..." Daichi swallows. "...My name is Daichi. I'm the pack leader. I have given Hinata permission to collect as much food as he needs and then for him not to return."

Yamaguchi stays close behind Suga. He can't look at the blonde wolf that is staring at him. His gaze shifts before he looks up. He tenses when he meets those yellow eyes. Yamaguchi looks down at his feet. He closes his eyes like he's in pain.

"...Then we'll be leaving." Suga gives him a look over before he starts to push Hinata to move.

"Wait." Daichi takes a step forward. Suga looks back at him. When he sees the look in Suga's eyes, the wolf backs down, his ears flattening. Suga pushes the two smaller rabbits along. All the wolves stare after them. Tsukishima with hidden longing, Kageyama with an unreadable expression, and Daichi with a deep frown.

Kageyama grips his fist and he stands up. He looks like he's about to take off after them but instead he turns on his heal and punches a tree. He doesn't say why he does it and the wolves are very quiet afterward. Daichi stays away from Kageyama and he sends Kiyoko to look him over and tend to his wounds.

Daichi can understand Kageyama's frustration now. Daichi almost wanted to run after them too. Those rabbits have a pull to them...Daichi wanted Suga to stay. He wanted to change that look in his eyes.

Daichi doesn't want to be seen as an evil wolf in Suga's eyes. It makes something hurt in his chest. Daichi looks over at Tsukishima who is glaring at a tree. The only one who seems a bit confused and nervous is Asahi.

Daichi decides to punch a tree himself. It's frustrating because Daichi wants Suga. He doesn't want to eat him, this feeling is different and familiar. He told the rabbits to never return but...

Daichi is worried he may seek them out.

* * *

You know that feeling when you've done something wrong and you're just waiting for your parent to go off on you? It's the worse feeling. Hinata's heart hasn't slowed down as they get to the burrow. Suga hasn't said anything and neither has Yamaguchi. It's so tense. When they get into the burrow, Suga turns towards Hinata. He flinches, waiting for Suga to hit him or yell but instead...

Suga pulls him into a hug and sobs. "D-Don't you ever do that to me again!" He yells. Hinata feels his chest tighten and he hugs Suga back. "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry Suga." Hinata frowns when Suga pull away, tears at the corner of his eyes.

"What were you thinking? Going out there alone?"

"...I just didn't want anyone else getting hurt. I just didn't want anyone going hungry anymore..." Hinata's ears flatten.

"I'd rather go hungry then lose anyone of you." Suga gives him a firm look. "Don't do that again."

"I won't-"

"Shouyou!" Hinata is tackled in a hug by Nishinoya. "That was not cool!-"

Hinata is fussed over by his family. Suga taking care of his wounds, and Yamaguchi helping. They asked him what happened and he told them. Suga didn't seem happy when he told him he made friends with Kageyama.

"I wouldn't see him. Once we get the food tomorrow, we stay out of the forest." Suga says. They all agree...

but Hinata can't help to think of those piercing blue eyes and he wonders if Kageyama is going to be okay with his wounds.

There's something about Kageyama and Hinata finds that his dreams are filled with the blue eyed wolf once again...Except in his dreams Kageyama doesn't have ears or tail. He looks human and he's always watching him.

Hinata has a dream that Kageyama plays a game with him...Hinata has never felt so much longing and when he wakes up, he has a hand to his heart, it's going a mile a minute.

There really is just something about Kageyama.

* * *

 **Thank you for the support! Till next time!**


End file.
